


Your Own Way

by 22Fahrenheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Romance, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Fahrenheit/pseuds/22Fahrenheit
Summary: [AU] Una vez le dijeron que se sufría igual si se amaba como si no lo hacía, sin embargo, de saber quién sería la persona de la cual se enamoraría, hubiese preferido sufrir sin amor, no conocer el amor no podía doler de la misma manera que dolía el amarse de esa manera. [Weasleycest, eventualmente Drinny.]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. La Casa Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Advertencias: Contiene incesto.

Soñar no cuesta nada, es gratis, siempre soñó con el chico de su vida, si no era lo principal en su vida, aun así dedicaba tiempo a pensar en ello de vez en cuando regresaba tarde del trabajo, no era de las chicas que pensara que un hombre da la estabilidad a una mujer, o una pareja, lo que fuere, pero al final del día, había veces que deseaba compartir su tarde en compañía de alguien que sin importar como le hubiese ido en el trabajo, la amara igual, incluso más.

Tal vez su idea del amor no era del todo clara, eso explicaba la razón por la que iba de relación en relación sin encontrar algo que le hiciera permanecer, y cuando el chico ideal llegaba a su vida, al final del día se daba cuenta de que en realidad, no era lo que ella tanto quería.

¿Para qué se quiere perfección si no importa eso al final?

Dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá, miró por la ventana, había llegado justo a tiempo, así no se mojaría por la lluvia, giró en su mismo lugar para observar el apartamento por completo, tenía que reordenar su agenda lo antes posible, no tenía mucho caso arreglar el desorden si se iba a mudar en un par de meses, sonrió, tal vez debería recoger un poco, pero el trabajo la tenía absorta en otros asuntos más importantes que poner los trastes sucios en el lugar correcto.

Caminó sin ánimo hasta su habitación, sacó ropa más cómoda que la falda a lápiz que llevaba y las zapatillas, se deshizo el moño y dejó que el largo cabello pelirrojo callera sobre sus hombros.

Regresó a la cocina, buscó algo limpio y como no lo encontró, decidió optar por poner orden, sabía que de todos modos, llegaría ese día, ordenar no sólo su apartamento, sino el desastre que últimamente tenía por vida.

Sonrió malvadamente cuando su celular sonó, esa era una señal divina de que se ocuparía en el trabajo y dejaría las tareas de la casa para otro día, tal vez debería conseguir a alguien que le ayudara con la limpieza para ahorrar tanto problema.

–Hola –contestó en tono neutro, no reconoció el número.

–Hola, hola ¿Es que no sabes que no se debe contestar a un extraño?

–Debo colgarte entonces –sonrió al reconocer la voz de Hermione.

–Me alegra que me contestaras, cambié mi número hace unas semanas…

–Y habías olvidado decirme ¿cierto? Me alegra saber que tan presente me tienes, _amiga._

–No es eso, tú mejor que nadie me comprenderá, eres tan adicta al trabajo que olvidaste llamar a tu madre por su cumpleaños.

–Sabía que algo olvidé –renegó.

–Por fortuna, sólo te pasaste con casi un mes –se burló Hermione al otro lado de la línea –aproveché que los Weasley tendrán cena familiar para decirte sobre mi cambio de número.

–Me alegro, dile a mamá que siento no haber llamado por su cumpleaños.

–Técnicamente estás hablando casi para navidad –se burló de nuevo su amiga.

–Creo que los gemelos te unieron al club.

–Un poco de eso, pero tengo otras formas de torturar a tu hermano.

–No lo dudo por un segundo –ambas guardaron silencio.

–Deberías venir a casa y pasar la tarde con tu familia en lugar de quedarte en casa trabajando.

–Está lloviendo, Hermione, mi auto…

–Es una suerte que mi agencia de taxis a domicilio funcione tan bien.

–Tú no tienes una agencia de taxis…

–Envíe a mi chofer favorito por ti –Ginny pudo imaginarla sonriendo satisfecha.

–No voy a pagar el taxi, no lo pedí –movió la cabeza en negación.

–No lo hagas, lo pagaré por ti, ya te he dicho que es mi chofer favorito, de hecho, le he puesto el cuerno a tu hermano con él más de seis meses.

–De acuerdo –contestó nada convencida.

–Estará ahí en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono, así que es mejor que… -Hermione se interrumpió por el sonido del timbre –que rápido, te veremos en un rato.

–Claro –colgó.

Caminó hasta la puerta a causa de la desesperación de que el timbre no dejara de sonar ni un maldito segundo.

–Podría detenerse un maldito segundo, va a volverme loca –chilló abriendo la puerta de forma histérica.

–No, pues ya lo noté –sonrió el chico que identificó de inmediato –hola Ginny.

–Técnicamente no puedes ponerle el cuerno a tu novio con tu novio –murmuró haciendo que el chico elevara la ceja en confusión.

–Supongo que no, no puedes, a menos que pienses en otro mientras estás con tu novio, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

–Nada, Ronald, me entiendo yo sola, ehm… ¿quieres pasar?

–Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

–No voy a ir así –se observó haciendo que su hermano la observara críticamente.

–No te encuentro nada de malo ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevas puesto?

–Pasa o quédate fuera, sólo te advierto que así no iré, y no creo que Hermione se ponga muy feliz si llegas sin mí.

Ron entró al apartamento y observó por todos lados, esa era la razón por la cual las personas normales arreglaban el lugar donde vivían, pensó Ginny, por las visitas inesperadas.

Caminó murmurando algo hasta su cuarto, buscó entre su ropa casual algo que pudiese ponerse, al menos algo más abrigador, no iría en sus cortos shorts y playera de tirantes a su casa, no con el frío que hacía afuera.

–Es para hoy, Ginevra –gritó Ron desde alguna parte del apartamento.

– ¡Ya voy! –Le gritó en respuesta – _maldita sea_ –murmuró para sí misma.

Tomó lo primero que había tomado y se cambió lo más apresurada que pudo, se sentó en la cama para subir el cierre de las botas, tomó su gorra tejida y su abrigo y regresó a la sala.

–Sé que no tiene que importarme –comenzó Ron –pero creo que deberías tener un poco más de orden en tu apartamento.

–Hay un orden en mi apartamento –rebatió molesta –no el tipo de orden que la gente _común_ suele tener, pero es un orden, al fin y al cabo.

–Así que supongo que el sofá funge como guarda bragas –contestó y giró hasta ella, tenía unas pantaletas de color rosa y de encaje en la mano –el rostro de Ginny enrojeció en ese momento.

–Son nuevas, por si no notaste la etiqueta –rebatió.

–Ese no es el punto –frunció el ceño.

–Las compré ayer, debieron caerse de la bolsa ¿feliz?

–Y lo demás ¿también se cayó de una bolsa?

–Yo no critico la forma en la que tú y Hermione mantienen la casa ordenada ¿bien? Ahora no critiques mi apartamento.

– ¿No puedes tomarte cinco minutos de tu tiempo para colocar las cosas en su lugar?

–Pensé que era para hoy –caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Ron caminó hasta ella.

–Esto es mío –le arrebató las pantaletas de la mano y las guardó en su abrigo, azotó la puerta en cuanto estuvieron afuera –sí que el negocio prospera ¿no? –le sonrió cuando Ron quitó la alarma de su auto, le sonrió cuando la miró.

–Un poco.

–Me alegro por Hermione…

–Lo bueno es que te alegras por alguien, aunque no sea por tu hermano.

–Alguna vez deberías dejarme terminar antes de interrumpirme a mitad de… -se quedó callada.

–No te interrumpí –contestó.

–Bueno, me detuve antes, sólo gané esta vez.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió.

No es que no quisiera a su familia, o que se avergonzara de ellos, pero había obtenido empleo antes de salir de la universidad, así que sólo se dedicó a hacer las cosas bien y no perder esa fuente de empleo, le enviaba a sus padres cierta cantidad para ayudarlos, después de todo, ellos se las habían arreglado para sacar a sus siete hijos adelante, que malagradecida sería si no retribuyera un poco lo mucho que ellos hicieron por ella.

Había hecho tan bien su trabajo que no tardó en ascender de puesto, ahora no era la mejor del lugar, pero fue la primera propuesta para mudarse para la nueva sede que se abriría en unos meses, el lugar aún no estaba decidido, vacilaba entre tres diferentes ciudades.

* * *

La casa seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba, se quitó el abrigo en cuanto entró, tal vez era ese calor de hogar lo que la hacía sentir calor en sus mejillas, o tal vez era la vergüenza de no haberle llamado a su madre por su cumpleaños y dedicar más tiempo a su trabajo que a sus lazos familiares.

Tal vez ayudaba económicamente a sus padres, pero seguía siendo una malagradecida por huir en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

–Vaya, vaya, si no fueras pelirroja dudaría que fueras nuestra hermana –sonrió George que la abrazó de inmediato.

–En realidad me retoqué el tinte hace dos días –se burló –el pelirrojo me va más que el negro, no me gusta ser rubia –rió.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió George.

–Me alegra que estés aquí, cariño –sonrió su madre.

–Hola mamá –caminó hasta ella y la abrazó –siento no traerte tu regalo y por no llamar en tu cumpleaños.

–Oh, cariño, no te preocupes, tu tarjeta me llegó igual que tus flores, fue un hermoso detalle –le otorgó una sonrisa amable.

–Ah…

–Así que ¿Cuál fue la elección en la comida? –interrogó Ron caminando a la cocina.

–Y… ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ginny.

–No tardan en llegar, la familia ha crecido demasiado en los últimos años –comentó su padre.

–Supongo.

–Sólo faltas tú, Ginny, de traer a ese alguien especial a casa –la animó Hermione.

–Si me avisas a última hora, no podré hacer que salga de su casa y abandone el trabajo por…

– ¿Nada? –insinúo Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

–Normalmente si las personas no trabajan, no les pagan, y si no les pagan, no tienen como cubrir sus cuentas ¿sabías eso?

–No, así que supongo que es bueno que me instruyas.

–Ron –intervino Hermione.

–No, está bien, que nos diga que no viene a casa y no trae a nadie porque le da pena ser una Weasley.

–No sé si tengo que seguirte instruyendo en tus propios derechos Ronald, pero existe algo llamado _Deed Poll_ , si me avergonzara tanto de ser una Weasley, créeme, hubiese recurrido a esa instancia desde que me largué de aquí.

–Hoy no vamos a discutir –intervino su madre en modo enérgico, haciendo que Ron frunciera los labios y Ginny respirara hondo para evitar una escena y arruinar las cosas, no por él, sino por sus padres, el idiota de su hermano no iba a arruinarle esta reunión familiar, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una.

* * *

Por comparación al inicio, la tarde mejoró demasiado, la casa Weasley seguía siendo como una madriguera, todos recurrían a ella a refugiarse, y le agradaba el hecho, porque así, sus padres no se quedarían completamente solos.

–Así que… cuéntanos algo –incitó Fred –que tal tu trabajo.

–Va viento en popa, a decir verdad, fui promovida hace un par de meses.

–Oh cariño, nos hubieses avisado, para festejar el hecho.

–No te preocupes mamá, el ascenso fue de: _Felicidades, escalas un puesto, ahora ten estos expedientes, que estén listos a primera hora,_ no había mucho que festejar.

–Y… ¿Qué tal la vida personal? –observó a Percy.

–Perfecta.

–Y… para Ginny ¿Qué es perfecto? –George elevó las cejas.

–Él se dedica a trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no tengo a un hombre tras de mí molestándome cada cinco minutos para llamar mi atención, cada que nos vemos pasamos un rato muy agradable.

–Quiero saber el nombre, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso.

–Iba en la escuela con Ron y contigo –se encogió de hombros cuando todos voltearon a verla.

– ¿Estás saliendo con Harry? –indagó Ron perplejo.

–No, salgo con Dean Thomas.

–Oh.

–Harry también ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo –le comentó Hermione –demasiado absorto en el trabajo, por eso pensamos que era él.

–Volver con Harry es algo que no haría –negó y le tomó a su té.

– ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso?

–Porque fue un error salir con él, no volvería a cometer ese error, simple.

–Claro, besuquearte con Harry fue un error –sonrió Fred.

–No sabe besar –confesó –y prefiero el calor del anonimato que el ajetreo de la popularidad.

–Lo dice la que está trabajando en una de las firmas más famosas de Londres ¿cierto?

–Nunca he salido en televisión, eso es bueno.

–Harry salió en televisión porque un loco asesino serial asesinó a sus padres cuando él era niño –gruñó Molly.

–Tampoco es como si yo lo hubiese mandado ¿o sí?

–No, pero de todos modos, él no eligió ser famoso por eso.

–De acuerdo, me disculparé con él cuando lo vea.

–Jamás –dijo a unísono con los gemelos y sonrieron.

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian –comentó el Sr. Weasley y se levantó por un poco más de tarta de calabaza.

–Siempre seré una Weasley, papá, aunque piensen lo contrario.

Ron volteo a verla molesto, ella sólo regresó la mirada que en un momento se volvió una batalla.

–Aquí hay más –la Sra. Weasley puso otra charola en la mesa.

–Es hora de que me vaya mamá –comentó al ver la hora.

–Es una bonita tarde cariño ¿por qué tan pronto?

–Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

– ¿Más importantes que yo? –interrogó George fingiendo indignación.

–Tienes razón, no hay nada más importante que tú, Georgie.

–Si te corren del trabajo, siempre puedes trabajar con nosotros –la animó Fred.

–Prometemos no pagarte mucho y sí esclavizarte más de quince horas al día –prometió George elevando una mano y la otra en su corazón.

–Vaya, la oferta es… tan… tentadora, que tengo tantas ganas de llamar a mi jefe y decirle que renunciaré.

–Adelante –le guiñaron un ojo y les sonrió.

No dudaba que la oferta fuera completamente cierta, al menos en un plano neutral, el único molesto con el hecho de que no visitara tanto a sus padres era Ronald, y tampoco entendía en que momento la estúpida idea de que le avergonzaba ser una Weasley apareció en su cabeza, pero así era él, tonto y despistado.

* * *

George la dejó en su edificio cerca de la una de la mañana, observó su portafolio y después los trastes en todos lados.

Tomó la segunda opción, poner orden a su propio hogar.

–No tengas miedo de volverte una ama de casa, Ginevra –se consoló.

Cuando todo quedó en su lugar, regresó a su portafolio, miró el reloj en su muñeca, marcaban cerca de las 4:58am, y aún tenía que trabajar, jamás debió permanecer en esa reunión más de lo previsto, suspiró; sería la primera vez en años en que no llevaría un expediente listo a primera hora del día.


	2. No Ese Malfoy

Se duchó de forma rápida, se alistó y salió rumbo al subterráneo, odiaba el hecho de no tener auto, pero era algo que tenía que solucionar después, fue todo el camino a la oficina repasando mentalmente todo el expediente, de forma que pudiese arreglarlo rápido en la oficina antes de que incluso el jefe lo pidiera, sentía cierto placer al dejar todo su trabajo sobre el escritorio del jefe y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de éste por su eficiencia.

-Buenos días Srta. Weasley –saludó Richard, el portero de la empresa.

-Buenos días –le sonrió educada y corrió hasta el elevador.

Tenían que hacer que subiera más rápido, miró su reloj en su muñeca, tenía quince minutos para armar el expediente.

-Srta. Weasley –saludó Tiffany.

-Buenos días, Tiffany.

-El Sr. Moody ya ha llegado –le informó.

Ginny sintió que su estómago se caía al piso, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer desde su nuca por toda su espalda, las piernas no le reaccionaron en ese momento, pero se sobrepuso en un segundo.

-Estaré en mi oficina –sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-No ha preguntado por mí ¿cierto?

-No, por el momento no, Srta.

-Me avisas de inmediato si lo hace, adivina su pensamiento si es necesario.

-Por supuesto –asintió con una sonrisa.

Corrió hasta su escritorio y sacó sus cosas del portafolio, comenzó a organizar los expedientes en prioridades, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a hacer las anotaciones que ya había pensado en el subterráneo, no sería cuestión de mucho tiempo, sólo tenía que recordar hacer letra legible.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió para darle paso a su jefe, venía acompañado de otro hombre que no reconoció, pero no le importó, estaba justo a la mitad para terminar sus pendientes que tendría hechos, si no se hubiese quedado en casa más del tiempo necesario.

-Buenos días Ginevra –saludó el Sr. Moody.

-Buenos días Sr. Moody –se puso de pie.

-Él es Draco Malfoy –señaló al hombre detrás de él –debo suponer que lo conoces.

-Draco Malfoy –repitió buscando en su cerebro, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era cuentas y un par de propiedades en el extranjero que debería buscarse precio comercial –El fraude de…

-No ese Malfoy –interrumpió él un poco molesto.

-Por supuesto, claro, ese fue a cargo de la empresa de Lucius Malfoy, lo siento, pensé que…

-Es mi padre –gruñó molesto –pero no soy ese Malfoy.

-Claro.

-Ya está listo el informe y los expedientes ¿cierto?

-No en realidad –se llevó la mano al cabello, si hubiese tardado menos en arreglarse el cabello, tal vez eso no le estaría pasando.

-No sé qué ocurre –miró a Malfoy –te dije que ella es una de las más eficientes, todo está sobre mi escritorio incluso antes de que yo llegue ¿puedo saber la razón de ésta…?

-Lo siento –se disculpó –en realidad no estaría pasando pero…

-Está pasando –comentó Malfoy serio.

-Bien, no sé cómo esto puede competerle a usted, Sr. Malfoy, no hay ningún caso donde su nombre aparezca.

-Tal vez lo olvidó en casa ¿no lo cree?

-Por supuesto que no, hago mi trabajo de la manera más cuidadosa posible.

-Tendrían que ser diecisiete expedientes en su mesa, Srta. Weasley –Malfoy elevó la vista de su escritorio y la observó directamente a los ojos –sólo tiene dieciséis en su escritorio.

-De acuerdo, ésta no eres tú, Ginny ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras enferma?

-No, lo siento –se cubrió el rostro apenada –ayer por la tarde fui a ver a mi familia, no es una excusa –aclaró rápidamente cuando Draco Malfoy interrumpiría –de hecho Sr. Moody, usted mejor que nadie sabe que jamás he puesto excusas, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio… -el hombre elevó una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-No es el fin del mundo –le sonrió –comprendo que alguna vez pasara esto ¿cuántos años tienes trabajando para nosotros?

-Siete años –contestó.

-Te has tomado éste trabajo mejor que nadie, incluso cuando ni siquiera era un trabajo formal, eres de las mejores, sabes que para triunfar en la vida, se necesitan hacer sacrificios en la misma, la familia puede llegar a ser el mayor y más doloroso sacrificio de todos –se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, es mejor perder a un elemento que perder a todos, Alastor –continúo Malfoy.

-Lo sé, sólo espero que puedas llegar a ser tan bueno como ésta chica, Draco, porque si no, voy a sacar tu trasero más rápido de lo que te toma llegar hasta la silla.

-¿Me está corriendo? –los miró incrédula.

-¿Qué? –la observó Moody –por supuesto que no, pero… ¿acaso no te informé de la oficina que se abrirá?

-Sí, pero me dijo que cuando las cosas se formalizaran me lo haría saber.

-Claro, supongo que olvidé decirte lo demás, tomarás capacitación –levantó ambas manos para detener su queja –no hay nada que no conozcas ya de la oficina, nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, pero es requisito para que vayas allá.

-¿No sabe la localización aun?

-Sí, por supuesto que la sé.

-De acuerdo –asintió seria.

-Una cosa más, estarás a cargo de Draco mientras se familiariza con la empresa.

-Espero que puedas estar en tu capacitación y ayudándome.

-Sólo espero que aprendas rápido –gruñó.

-No toleramos la holgazanería –sonrió Moody y salió.

Ginny volvió a sentarse en su lugar, las piernas le temblaban por alguna razón, levantó la vista cuando Malfoy se aclaró la garganta.

-Hablando de molestar a las personas con sus familiares ¿Eres la hermana del idiota de Ronald Weasley?

-¿Disculpa? –frunció el ceño.

-Pelirroja, pecosa, un tanto…

-No sé cómo puedes conocer a mi hermano, ustedes huyeron de Inglaterra por el fraude que tu padre hizo.

-Sí, tenía doce –se encogió de hombros –me sorprende que sepas el hecho muy bien.

-Cuando entré a la empresa me hicieron conocer la historia de la empresa al igual que sus casos más sonados y mejor remunerados, uno de ellos fue el caso de tu padre.

-Debí suponerlo ¿Qué harás con el expediente que falta? Porque supongo que me pondrás a trabajar ahora mismo.

-Buena idea, pero sólo trabajarás en uno, y que no sea tan importante, no me fio de…

-Del hijo de un ladrón.

-Un desconocido –observó los expedientes.

-Puedo ir por el que te hace falta –sonrió socarrón.

-Primero muerta a que pongas un pie en mí casa.

-Por supuesto –sonrió –entonces supongo que le dirás a Alastor que saldrás por lo que te faltó.

-Conozco a alguien que podrá ir por él.

Tomó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos.

-Hola –dijo la chica somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

-Vaya, es un récord, las nueve de la mañana y Hermione Granger dormida.

-¡Las nueve de la mañana! –Chilló casi histérica –gracias por despertarme, por algo eres mi mejor amiga ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tienes el número de alguno de los gemelos?

-Sí ¿por?

-Necesito que alguno me haga un favor.

-Puedo decirle a Ronald.

-No quiero verlo, no después de cómo se comportó ayer.

-Son tal para cual, si no supiera que son hermanos, lo pensaría –gruñó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Olvidé un expediente en mi casa, se quedó sobre… -miró a Draco.

-¿Sobre?

-El depósito de la taza del baño.

-¿Qué hace un expediente sobre el depósito del baño, Ginny? –soltó una carcajada.

-Lo estaba leyendo mientras me lavaba los dientes, me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y salí muy rápido.

-Tengo una hora de retraso.

-Suena mal ¿han usado protección?

-¡Ginevra! –Chilló –mandaré a Ronald, ya es momento de que comiencen a retomar esa relación que solían tener.

-Bien, supongo que mantienes el duplicado.

-Por supuesto, si no soy yo la que va a verte, una histeria de que cuando vaya a tu casa llevarás muerta dos meses y nadie lo notó, y el pánico crecerá en lo que la policía puede abrir, así que por eso te pedí el duplicado.

-Me parece bien –se burló –gracias.

-De nada –colgó.

* * *

-Conste que me ofrecí a ir por él –comentó cuando habían pasado ya tres horas.

-Ya te lo dije, antes muerta que tú pongas un pie en mi apartamento, te quedarás aquí –guardó en su cajón del escritorio los demás expedientes y les colocó llave.

-Muestra definitiva de desconfianza.

-Nunca dije que no desconfiaba de ti.

Salió de su oficina un tanto molesta, su apartamento no estaba tan lejos, incluso donde vivían Hermione y Ron no estaba tan lejos ¿cómo es posible que se tomara tres horas llegar?

-Tiffany ¿no ha venido nadie a buscarme?

-No –contestó seria apartando su vista del trabajo.

-Gracias –se giró y caminó hasta su oficina.

-Srta. Weasley –la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Sí? –volteo, Ronald estaba de pie frente el escritorio de Tiffany.

-La busca el chico –lo señaló con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Ven –le ordenó pero Ron no se movió, así que caminó hasta él, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró.

-¿No te da pena hacer un escándalo en tu oficina?

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy –ordenó.

-Mmm, me temo que no –se cruzó de brazos y observó a Ronald.

-Sal de aquí Malfoy –dijo seria.

-Alastor me dijo que eras una persona educada, así que si me tratas como un bicho, no me iré.

-Podrías ¿por favor? Salir de aquí.

-Bien –se puso de pie poniendo los ojos en blanco –controla ese carácter –pasó su pulgar por la mandíbula de Ginny pero ella le dio un manotazo.

Esperó a que los hombres en la oficina dejaran la amenaza implícita en la mirada y Draco desapareciera de la oficina, iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpida.

-¿Tienes a Draco Malfoy en tu oficina? –la pregunta sonó más como acusación.

-El Sr. Moody me dijo que tenía que ponerlo en orden en las cosas de la empresa.

-Pensé que eras su mejor elemento, no paras de decir eso siempre que vas a casa.

-No necesito alardear sobre mi puesto en este lugar, Ronald.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece cada que les cuentas a los demás como va tu vida laboral.

-Que seas un fracasado no es mi culpa –soltó –no es mi culpa que tengas que vivir del salario de Hermione.

-Yo no vivo del salario de Hermione.

-Tendrías que estar trabajando –miró su reloj –las personas normales trabajan a ésta hora –golpeo su reloj.

-Te estoy haciendo un maldito favor –le recordó.

-A la que le haces el favor es a Hermione, porque ella te mantiene.

-Ella no me mantiene ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Siento herir tus sentimientos, y perdón por sacarte del… -observó a su hermano, tenía una playera que parecía una segunda piel de lo ceñida al cuerpo que le quedaba ¿cuándo había adquirido un cuerpo atlético? –trabajo.

-La próxima vez –sacó el expediente de la parte trasera de los pantalones –di el lugar exacto, y si no recuerdas donde lo dejaste, evítame buscar por todo tu apartamento.

-¿Buscaste por mi apartamento? –su mueca de enfado se volvió en una de terror.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros –no es que fuera muy agradable buscar por todos lados.

-Donde…

-Deberías contestar –se encogió de hombros y caminó por la oficina.

-Weasley –contestó –Sí, sigo en mi oficina Sr. Moody, por supuesto, sí, ya tengo el expediente en mi oficina, Ron… mi hermano me hizo el favor de traerlo, claro –colgó haciendo que Ron quitara la vista de los enmarcados de la pared.

Gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió pensando que Malfoy volvía, pero se quedó callado cuando un hombre gordo, con un parche entró cojeando notablemente.

-Chico pelirrojo –habló el hombre y sonrió –hermano de Ginny.

-En realidad ella es mi hermana –sonrió.

-Alastor Moody, el jefe de tu hermana –le tendió la mano.

-Ronald Weasley –hermano de su empleada.

-Veo que lo atractivo es de familia, te gusta estar en forma, ya lo vi.

-Sí, solía jugar fútbol, pero bueno, ya no, tengo que ocuparme en algo, no todos somos tan inteligentes como usted ¿es complicado llevar una empresa tan grande como S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury?

Ginny observó a su hermano y después a Moody, que se quedó callado meditando y después su gesto se volvió turbio.

-Disculpa, me temo que… ¡Oh por supuesto! –Soltó una carcajada –Los avengers –negó –por un momento no entendí la referencia.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Ron –habló Ginny apenada.

Moody la observó y negó divertido, palmeó el hombro de Ron y volvió su atención a Ginny.

-Deja el expediente con Draco –ordenó –él se hará cargo del asunto a partir de ahora.

-Pero…

-Te estoy dando una orden, él podrá consultarte si tiene alguna duda, así que más te vale mantener ese celular encendido y en un lugar con señal, Weasley, sabes que no tolero la irresponsabilidad y la holgazanería.

-Por supuesto, entonces me concentraré en…

-No –sentenció –los demás pendientes se los dejarás a Thomas, es el único casi tan competente como tú –miró a Ron y no dijo nada –tu capacitación comenzará la próxima semana –suspiró –es mejor que dejes en ridículo al encargado ¿te queda claro?

-Si Sr. Moody.

-Tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ella –le habló a Ron.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, Sr. Moody –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que a veces es difícil decirle eso cuando casi no la vemos.

-Ronald –intentó callarlo Ginny.

-A veces se hacen sacrificios grandes, por resultados grandes, señor Weasley, las oportunidades se van presentando como las tomamos y van desapareciendo en cuanto dudamos un poco, tómate la semana –le indicó a Ginny –ya has sacrificado demasiado en un tiempo, y espero que Malfoy no sea un completo estúpido como para que puedas dividir tu tiempo entre la capacitación y tu familia, tomando en cuenta…

-Lo haré –lo interrumpió seria –gracias Sr. Moody.

Fue hasta su portafolio y guardó sus cosas, abrió el cajón y sacó los demás expedientes y colocó un post it en ellos.

-Tiffany ¿podrías venir un momento?

-En seguida.

La chica observó como una tonta a Ron que sólo le sonrió como gesto de amabilidad, y salió de ahí con el cuello tan torcido como hubiese sido posible.

-No puedo creer que le hablaras así a mi jefe –se quejó.

-¿Qué? Parecía Fury –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Fury es afroamericano! –chilló.

-Te acuerdas de Fury –le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, no sufro de alzhéimer.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿O preferirás el subterráneo?

-¿No tienes que volver al trabajo? –lo observó y se colocó su saco.

-Te dieron la semana libre para disfrutar con tu familia antes de que te dieran otra responsabilidad más, hasta donde yo sé, soy de tu familia ¿no?

-Si no fueras pelirrojo, lo dudaría –le sonrió divertida.

-Vamos –le abrió la puerta.

-Espera –lo detuvo –todavía tengo que darle órdenes a Draco.

-Bien –gruñó –pero ese tipo jamás me ha agradado.

-Tampoco a mí, no te preocupes.

Regresó hasta su escritorio y dejó una lista de todo lo que tenía que hacer, dudaba que Draco fuera tan inútil, de serlo, Moody jamás lo hubiese dejado a él en su lugar, hubiese dejado a Dean, después de todo, como lo había dicho, él era el único que se esforzaba también por ser bueno en el trabajo.

-¿no vas a despedirte de tu novio, _Dean Thomas_? –la miró enojado.

-No tengo que despedirme, lo veré después, simple como eso.

-Supongo que lo harás.

-Tú no te despides de Hermione cada que te vas ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué razón no lo haría? –la observó.

-Perdón, no sabía que le rendías cuenta de todo.

-Depende que es todo –sonrió –no le digo cada que voy al baño.

-Eso es bueno, sería un poco asqueroso.

-Dije ir, más no como lo hago.

-De acuerdo ¿crees que aun encontremos una hamburguesa en…?

-Es la una de la tarde, Ginevra, por supuesto que hay.

-De acuerdo, porque tengo tanto antojo de una como no tienes una idea, la última vez que estuve a punto de comer una… Lavander se la comió porque fue demasiada la espera.

-¿Demasiada la espera? –La observó –ese lugar cierra a las seis.

-Bueno, digamos que… el caso era un poco… complicado.

-¿Dejaste a Lavander esperando hasta que hora?

-La una y media de la mañana –frunció los labios arrepentida.

-Dejaste a tu mejor amiga ¿en dónde?

-Aquí, se quedó dormida en uno de los asientos de la sala de juntas, son muy cómodos así que…

-Sí que debe apreciarte mucho para hacer eso.

-Ronald, se comió mi hamburguesa, tú no le haces eso a las personas que aprecias ¿o sí?

-Si me dejan esperando tanto tiempo, sí, y disfrutaría del hecho.

-Eres igual de malvado que ella.

Ron condujo hasta el apartamento de Ginny, jamás la había visto comer como… él lo hacía, cosa que le divirtió, había pedido tres hamburguesas sólo para ella, sí que debía amarlas.

-La primera vez que te llevé dudabas en comer una –le recordó Ron.

-Ni siquiera luce como un lugar donde venden comida americana, Ron, luce como un hotel de menos de una estrella.

-Jamás te llevaría a un hotel –gruñó molesto.

-Tenía diecisiete ¿Qué esperabas que pensara al ver ese lugar tan descuidado?

-Las cosas que lucen más descuidadas son las mejores –comentó –siempre son…

-¿Cómo tú? –interrumpió ella haciendo que Ron la observara.

-Iba a decir deliciosas, pero gracias por llamarme lugar descuidado y guarida de vagos.

-Lo siento –se dejó caer en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesita –deberías decirle a Hermione que venga cuando termine el trabajo –le sugirió haciendo que Ron hiciera una mueca.

-¿A qué se debe eso? –lo interrogó.

-En serio te crees con el derecho de interrogarme sobre mi vida privada con mi novia después de hace no sé cuánto tiempo que no te veo.

-He visto a tu novia dos veces por mes, a veces más.

-A mi novia, mejor a ella que a mí –se puso de pie molesto.

-Ella no es tan histérica como tú, además, no sé de qué podría hablar contigo.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que podríamos hablar, o simplemente no conmigo, sino en casa, sino con toda la familia, no sólo conmigo ¿por qué crees que esto tiene que ver sólo conmigo?

-¿Y no? –elevó las cejas.

-¡Llevo años cubriéndote el trasero Ginevra! ¿Cuántos cumpleaños más olvidados? Día de la madre, día del padre, navidad, no lo sé, todas las fechas las olvidas.

-Pensé que había sido Hermione la que mandó las flores para mamá.

-No, pues no fue ella, fui yo, y es un poco molesto y frustrante que te alejes tanto de la familia, eres una maldita malagradecida –gruñó.

-Gracias.

-Mis padres sólo nos tuvieron a Percy, los gemelos y a mí porque querían una hija –le recordó –y la única que por desgracia tuvieron, se olvida de ellos todo el maldito año.

-¡Tengo un trabajo! –le recordó y se puso de pie para encararlo.

-Ya sé que tienes un trabajo, haces que mi novia me envíe a tu oficina para que vea cuanto te has superado a ti misma y a nosotros.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Por qué Hermione tiene un duplicado de tu apartamento y no yo! –Le gritó enfurecido –porque no mamá, porque no Fred, porque no Bill ¿Por qué ninguna persona en la familia está demasiado cerca de ti Ginevra?

Retrocedió, su pregunta sin duda la hizo retroceder, tenía razón, Lavander solía ir cada semana a pasar un par de días con ella, incluso Hermione iba de vez en cuando y se quedaba un fin de semana ¿por qué nadie de su familia lo hacía?

Ron se quedó mirándola, esperando una respuesta convincente de su parte del porque los evitaba.

-No lo sé –contestó encogiéndose de hombros –todo mundo hizo su vida, inclusive tú –lo observó –me fui de casa y a nadie pareció importarle, inclusive a nadie le pareció importante venir a visitarme las primeras veces, era una chica idiota que se mudaba sola a la ciudad, acostumbrada a una casa llena de ruidos –observó a otro lado y después a Ron de nuevo –el trabajo es lo único que llena éste lugar de ruido, o al menos mi cabeza –Ron fue hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente.


	3. Guardaespaldas

–No la estaba pasando muy bien en esa época ¿lo recuerdas? –murmuró sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Ginny.

–Lo sé, no sé qué es lo que estoy reclamando –le sonrió y se alejó de él.

–No fue correcto que reaccionara así, las cosas pasan y…

–Pero fue mi culpa –lo observó –admitámoslo Ron, fue mi culpa, arruiné tu mejor oportunidad… y hoy cuando se lo dijiste a Moody… me sentí la peor persona en el mundo.

–No tenías que sentirte así.

–En serio no tenía –sonrió –por supuesto que sí tenía, es bueno que me siga la culpa, te estaba echando en cara que eras un mantenido y un fracasado ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de eso? –negó y caminó hasta la ventana, Ron se quedó ahí de pie.

–Tal vez no era un buen jugador y se libró algún equipo –sonrió pero no hablaba en serio, él más que nadie sabía que era un tipo prodigio en el fútbol.

–Aun así –se cruzó de brazos y lo observó –eso realmente te arruinó, no hablando sólo del terreno profesional, sino tu relación con Hermione.

–Sigo con ella ¿no lo recuerdas? Sólo ayudaste para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de que realmente nos queremos y que no hay nadie en el mundo mejor para nosotros.

–Sí, pero eso fracturó su relación, y no te atrevas a negarlo, Ronald, Hermione me lo ha dicho, y ni siquiera sabe que fue mi culpa lo que pasó, me siento tan culpable, tal vez debería decirle.

–Sí, decirle –se burló y se alejó más, llevándose la mano al rostro –ella no va a entender nada, Ginevra, si tú le cuentas que fue lo que pasó, no va a concordar la versión que se dio en un principio.

– ¡Te atropellaron por mi culpa Ronald! –Chilló enfurecida –te recuerdo que iba como histérica y crucé sin ver…

–Y Hermione preguntará la razón por la cual ibas histérica que no te preocupaste por ver ¿y qué vas a responder? –lo observó, sus ojos brillaban llenos de desesperación.

–No lo sé… tal vez…

–Tendrías que decirle la verdad –sentenció serio.

–Tienes razón –se burló de ella misma –soy una idiota, perdón, tal parece que me encanta echar a perder tu vida, lo siento, no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas.

–Lo sé –afirmó él con una sonrisa –pero la historia se quedará como cuando la conté por primera vez ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió y observó a otro lado.

–Deberías irte, no quiero que te pelees con Hermione de nuevo.

–No peleamos –contestó, Ginny lo observó.

–Crees que soy estúpida ¿cierto?

–No, no creo que lo seas –negó él de inmediato.

–Hermione es mi mejor amiga, Ronald, pasa aquí el fin de semana cuando te vas a no sé dónde, perdón si ella cree que le estás poniendo el cuerno de nuevo.

–Jamás la engañe –le contestó molesto –le dije que no sabía lo que sentía por ella, y que quería tiempo, salí con otras mujeres en ese tiempo, me acosté con ellas, pero jamás la engañé, ella y yo no estábamos juntos, así que no es engaño.

–Oh, disculpa entonces, tu novia es una loca histérica insegura, porque ya una vez le dijiste que no la querías, que lo mejor era que se fuera, que si en realidad significaba algo en tu vida la buscarías.

–Estaba enojado –le gritó enfurecido –odiaba a todo el mundo de la misma manera en la que me odiaba a mí mismo, me la pasé dos años siendo una mierda de persona, herí a Hermione de una manera en la que jamás hubiese deseado, lo sé, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, jamás.

–Me alegro que realmente la ames –le sonrió –hablaré con ella.

–No es necesario, puedo solucionar con ella nuestros problemas, no soy ese chico otra vez.

–No, no vas a decirle que te dije, no quiero que ella piense que he roto nuestra promesa.

–La has roto, Ginevra.

–No, porque no he dicho todo –le sonrió y fue por su celular

–Dos veces en un día, dime que tu hermano llevó lo que pedías.

–Sí, de hecho sigue aquí, en casa ¿quieres pasar al final de tu jornada laboral y pasarla bien con tu novio y tu cuñada?

–No, en realidad los tríos jamás han sido parte de mis fantasías –se burló.

–Estoy hablando en serio, cenar, una o dos copas de vino, té, si estás en recuperación –sonrió aunque Hermione no la veía.

–De acuerdo, pero mi jornada laboral es hasta las…

–Nueve –la interrumpió.

–No se molesten en posponer el alimento tanto tiempo, puedo cenar mientras ustedes cuentan anécdotas divertidas.

–Le diré a tu novio –sonrió –te esperamos aquí, puedes llegar antes, no importa.

–De acuerdo –rió.

Observó a su hermano que observaba serio en su dirección.

–Sí que se llevan bastante bien.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? –Se encogió de hombros –iré a cambiarme por algo más cómodo –caminó lejos de la mirada de su hermano.

Abrió su armario en busca de algo cómodo para ponerse, se quedó helada al ver la primera prenda que había sobre sus cosas perfectamente dobladas, aunque estaba hecha bola como si alguien la hubiese arrugado en frustración, y supo quién fue, porque siempre estaba oculta al final de sus todo.

Se puso unos jeans y un playera de manga larga, se puso unos converse y salió a la sala, Ronald estaba serio viendo por la ventana.

–Veo que la encontraste –dijo seria.

–Sí, por eso te dije que no había sido tan agradable buscar por todos lados.

–Me la regalaste…

–El día que me atropellaron, lo sé, no lo he olvidado Ginevra, lo que me sorprende es que aún la tengas, eso es todo.

–Es cómoda –se encogió de hombros y él volteo a verla.

–Eso explica el olor –dijo sin expresión alguna.

–La lavé, no iba a dejarle el olor a sudor –sonrió.

–Nunca dije que oliera a sucio después de todos estos años.

–Menos mal –bajó la vista.

–Siento haber arruinado las cosas para ambos ese día, Ginny, sé que dices que es tu culpa lo que pasó, pero en realidad fue mía, quien te hizo salir como histérica fui yo.

–Nunca fuiste sutil en nada –se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que haya sutileza en algo así ¿no lo crees?

–Tiene que haberla, por lo menos un poco.

–Comprendo, decirle a mi hermana de diecisiete que comenzaba a gustarme después de besarla es algo que se puede decir con mucha sutileza, como es que no lo pensé –negó molesto.

–Al menos el carro te arregló las ideas ¿no es así? –fingió una sonrisa.

–Sí, arregló mis ideas y desarregló mi pierna –se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento, ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no debí salir corriendo ese día, pero…

–No hay forma sutil de reaccionar cuando tu hermano de dieciocho te regala su playera del equipo usada, te besa y después te confiesa que comienzas a gustarle como una chica ¿cierto?

–Cierto –bajó la vista –no hay forma sutil de reaccionar.

–Al menos pude usarla una vez –le quitó la playera de las manos, observó el número dos gravado y su nombre en el R. Weasley

–Ron…

–De todos modos –fingió una sonrisa al ver la playera de rayas blancas y negras –no sé de todos modos ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera jugar en el Newcastle United? –le regresó la playera.

–Tú –suspiró –estabas tan emocionado ese día…

–Olvidemos ese día –le pidió.

–Fue un error –le dijo haciéndolo fruncir los labios y asintió después.

–Un error –repitió.

– ¿Quieres té? –le sonrió Ginny, él negó.

–Bien ¿quieres que vayamos a comer fuera o pidamos algo para comer aquí?

–Pensé que le dijiste a Hermione…

–Ella llegará como a las diez y media, dijo que no nos sintiéramos mal si comenzábamos nosotros –le sonrió.

–Como sea, en ese caso.

– ¿Tailandesa? –sonrió, Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Tú nunca le pones pero a la comida –sonrió –pero bien, hoy quiero complacerte, iremos a donde tú quieras.

–Puedes hacerme un emparedado y no me quejaré –se encogió de hombros.

–Emparedado ¿estás seguro que quieres una comida así de sencilla?

–Muy seguro –sonrió.

–Bien, primero… contestaré –corrió hasta su celular –hola Tiffany –sonrió.

–Srta. Weasley, el Sr. Thomas me ha pedido que le marque.

–Bien ¿por qué?

–Bueno, ha entrado a su oficina por algo y se ha topado con el Sr. Malfoy, se han puesto a discutir, el Sr. Moody no está y no lo he localizado, así que usted ha sido la segunda opción del Sr. Thomas.

–Me tomará un par de minutos, Tiffany, pero en seguida voy.

–Muchas gracias –suspiró agradecida.

–Y bien ¿y mi emparedado?

–Lo pospondré, en la oficina hay un caos que…

Ron la sujetó de la muñeca con firmeza, sus ojos azules brillaron en desaprobación.

–Bueno ¿es acaso que en esa empresa nadie puede arreglárselas solos?

–Es mi trabajo, Ron.

–El Sr. Moody ha dicho que…

–A quienes dejó a cargo se están matando, sólo vamos, y te prometo que te haré todos los emparedados del mundo, lo juro –Negó molesto pero al final caminó rumbo a la puerta.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

–Claro, por eso querías el número de los gemelos en lugar de pedirme un favor a mí –gruñó.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo que vino a éste sin uno idéntico –besó su mejilla y salió apresurada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, era casi la hora normal de salida, Ron iba quejándose de todo en el trayecto, todos los observaron raro, o a ella, mejor dicho, entró a su oficina y vio el desorden.

–Bien, aquí estoy.

–Oh cariño –Dean caminó hasta ella y la besó –me alegro que… ¿Qué mierda tienes puesto para un día de oficina, Ginevra? Si el Sr. Moody…

–Se ve atractiva –se burló Draco –en serio –le sonrió.

–Ehm –observó a ambos confundida –gracias y ¿Qué se supone que pasó?

–El chango inútil de tu novio, ha entrado aquí, pensando en que estarías tú, me vio a mí, y se puso histérico a decir que estaba robando los casos –contestó Draco.

– ¿Es acaso que no te informó el Sr. Moody que Draco ocupará mi lugar en la oficina?

–No ¿te corrió el loco ese? –se sorprendió.

–No, pero estaré en una capacitación para la empresa –le contestó.

–Una capacitación –hizo una mueca –no me digas que todos tenemos que ir, porque…

–No, sólo yo, por eso Draco se quedará en mi lugar, se hará cargo de algunos casos, tú de los más importantes.

–Él va a arruinar las cosas.

–Por eso es que voy a estar a cargo de él.

–Bien ¿para que necesitas capacitación si estás más familiarizada que nadie con la empresa? –Dean apenas parecía prestar atención.

–Sí, Ginevra –la llamó Draco con una sonrisa superior en su rostro –dinos ¿por qué necesitas capacitación?

–Por qué se hace lo que el Sr. Moody dice, Draco, y si el Sr. Moody quiere que tome una capacitación, lo haré.

–El Sr. Moody quiere que ponga en ridículo a quienes dan ese curso –habló Ron.

–Seguro que es por eso –se burló Malfoy.

–Guarda silencio, o haré que tu oficina sea el cuarto de escobas.

–Quiero ver eso, pero sólo por el hecho que quiero ver como lucen esos vaqueros desde otra perspectiva –elevó las cejas.

–Ron –Ginny alcanzó a detener a su hermano.

–No entiendo la razón por la cual me hicieron venir –gruñó enfadada –tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar sus rabietas –los observó molesta.

–Eres la segunda al mando cuando el Sr. Moody no está –intervino Dean.

–Bueno, ahora es él –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco.

–Genial, ¿estás segura que no nos llevará a la quiebra o que hará un fraude enorme como su padre?

Ron volteo a otro lado con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando Draco se lanzó encima de Dean para golpearlo.

–Oh no –gruñó Ginny –Dean Thomas detente ahora mismo, igual tú Draco Malfoy.

–Se están peleando por el fraude o por ti, no entiendo –dijo molesto Ron.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –lo asesinó con la mirada –Ya basta ustedes dos.

Ginny podría no ser tan buena como su hermano en fútbol, pero también lo jugó, porque era el deporte de la familia, así que era ágil y un poco fuerte, y le ayudaba llevar jeans y tenis, se metió como pudo entre los dos y sujetó a Draco y lo alejó de Dean.

–Vete de aquí, Dean –ordenó.

–No –intentó ir hasta Draco de nuevo, así que Ginny lo observó sobre su hombro enfurecida, la mirada de advertencia que le dio, lo hizo retroceder –vete ahora a tu oficina, Dean Thomas, es en serio.

–Bien –azotó la puerta.

– ¿Necesito abrazarte también para que me sueltes? –bromeó Draco al notar que ella seguía rodeando su cintura con sus brazos –así que ¿puedo preguntar la razón por la cual me abrazas a mí y no a tu novio?

–Dean está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes mías –contestó e intentó alejarse pero Draco la sujetó de la cintura con una sonrisa engreída en los labios.

–Ahora ya sé quién es el pasivo en esa relación –Ginny se puso roja ante el comentario –yo también podría acostumbrarme a recibir órdenes tuyas, sobre todo si llevas un vestido corto de cuero.

–Sólo verás la fusta –contestó Ronald junto a ellos.

–Bien –la soltó –sólo porque traes guardaespaldas –le guiñó un ojo, le sonrió, para sorpresa de su hermano.

–Ya que estoy aquí ¿alguna duda con el expediente?

–Además de tu mala letra, no, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a los jeroglíficos –sonrió.

–Idiota –negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Antes de que te vayas, revisé los demás expedientes, faltan dos con tu firma y… -observó a Ron –tomando en cuenta que tomarás el consejo de Alastor, y pasarás tiempo con tu familia, para no molestarte o intentar no hacerlo, fírmalos ahora, prometo que no es ninguna cesión de derechos.

–En verdad aprecio eso –se burló, repasó los expedientes y colocó su firma al final de cada uno.

–Eso es todo, ahora puedes poner a tu novio en su lugar, me encargo del gorila –observó a Ron.

–No es ningún gorila –gruñó –y agradece que soy una persona centrada, o ya te hubiese golpeado –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro haciéndolo reír.

–Puedes dejarlo coqueteando con Tiffany, si te parece.

–Espérame un segundo, donde quieras –observó a Ron.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró sin tocar a la oficina, Dean estaba detrás de su escritorio, murmurando palabrotas que eran dignas de un mercenario.

–No puedo creer que no me dijeras, Ginevra, ¿no se supone que somos novios?

–Bueno, has estado ocupado, y nadie mejor que yo entiende lo molesto que puede llegar a ser que alguien te quite el tiempo.

–Sí, pero no te pedí que me informaras sobre tus cursilerías emocionales y personales, sino algo que me concierne, como el hecho de que un estúpido defraudador se quedará en tu lugar.

–No veo el por qué, el Sr. Moody me lo informó apenas hoy, sino se tomó la molestia de decírtelo a ti, es porque en realidad no te concierne, Dean.

–Claro, claro, pero tú si pudiste decirme, no…

–No me importa, es decisión del Sr. Moody y acaté sus órdenes, sabes que no suelo compartir nada del trabajo que no sea autorizado por él –observó los expedientes aun con el post it, relegados a un rincón.

Caminó hasta él respirando para controlar su enojo.

–No te me acerques, no estoy interesado en tus mimos para tranquilizarme.

–No, no es eso –tomó los expedientes con la nota aún.

_Dean._

_El Sr. Moody quiere que te encargues de los expedientes en mi lugar, Draco Malfoy está encargado de mi departamento ahora._

Se los mostró y Dean hizo una cara de arrepentimiento.

–Cariño…

–No, no me interesa tu cursilería ahora, o nunca más, Dean.

–Estás terminando conmigo.

–Nunca pensé que fueras un idiota –se encogió de hombros.

–Dame los expedientes –le ordenó cuando abrió la puerta.

–No –contestó seria.

–Tú no eres nadie en esta oficina, sólo una empleada más que sólo eres la favorita del jefe porque quiere acostarse contigo –le gritó haciendo que la puerta de la oficina de Ginny se abriera de par en par en un solo golpe.

–Me importa un rábano lo que creas, Dean, he trabajado siete años en esta oficina, he comprobado con trabajo que puedo superarte a ti diez veces.

–El Sr. Moody dijo que…

–Sí, pero ahora decido yo que Malfoy está más que capacitado para resolver estos expedientes.

–Eres una idiota, él sólo llevará a la firma a un…

–No me importa –le dio la espalda –así tenga que dividir mi tiempo y quitar las horas de comida, Draco Malfoy terminará esto a tiempo, y te hará quedar como el simio que eres.

Azotó la puerta de su oficina, su respiración estaba incontrolable al igual que su corazón, que latía como loco.

–Ginny –Ron fue hasta ella –oye…

–Estoy bien –le sonrió –sólo fue el coraje.

–Apuesto que quiso volverse el dominante en un segundo –comentó Draco.

–Es mejor que te calles porque si no…

–Cálmate –lo sujetó de la mano Ginny –por favor.

–Segura que no vas a meterte en problemas por el pequeño espectáculo.

–A Alastor no le conviene correrla –los tranquilizó Malfoy –les aseguro eso.

–A ti nadie te está metiendo.

–Estoy tranquilizándola –observó enfadado a Ron –está a punto de entrar en un coma… no lo sé en algún tipo de coma.

–Estoy bien, sólo… por favor –miró a Ron –vámonos de aquí.

–Por supuesto –la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura.

–Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento si se te atora algo –volteo hasta Malfoy –Tiffany tiene mi número, no importa si son las tres de la mañana…

–Sí, ya, vete, Weasley –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo cuando Ron se volteó.

Ron la ayudó a subir al auto, todavía estaba alterada, él iba con el ceño fruncido.

–Éstos imbéciles sólo te hacen venir a esto –gruñó –la próxima vez te juro que…

–Ya, todo estará bien.

–Estás segura que el Sr. Moody no se exaltará.

–No me importa –contestó seca.

–Ginny, si él…

–Si es necesario volver a la oficina, asistir a la capacitación lo haré, pero no voy a dejar a Dean con esos expedientes ¿lo entiendes?

–No, ¿Qué más da?

–Ronald, estamos hablando de cerca de 50 mil millones en uno de ellos.

–Wow y se los dejarás a Malfoy.

–Yo no estoy en éste trabajo por el dinero.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que… ahora me pregunto ¿cuánto tienes en el banco, Ginny?

– ¿Crees que mis papás compraron una casa en Londres por suerte? –le sonrió.

–Wow así que tú la compraste.

–Oh no, me quedé con ella en un caso –se encogió de hombros.

–Y el apartamento donde vives…

–Ese lo paga la oficina, de hecho lo han pagado desde que me mudé.

–Qué suerte –dijo sorprendido, Ginny sonrió al verlo tan confundido.


	4. Vida Familiar

Condujo entretenido haciéndole preguntas, y ofendido porque se sentía engañado por sus padres.

–No puedo creer que nos engañaran –dijo ofendido.

–En realidad no, al menos no en realidad, yo les comenté a mis padres si querían venirse a la ciudad –observó a su hermano –me dijeron que no, porque no querían vender la casa, así que les dije que podía ayudarlos, se negaron a recibir dinero de mí, así que… lo pensé, les dije que sabía de una propiedad en la ciudad, que el dueño quería venderla, pero que no le importaba que fuera al contado, la vieron y a mamá le encantó, ellos creen que la están pagando.

–Ellos creen.

–Les abrí una cuenta alternativa, se depositan a sí mismos –se burló –además fue bueno, porque así aceptaron mi ayuda económica mientras ellos terminaban de cubrir el precio total de la casa.

–Eres cruel, sólo debiste obsequiarla y ya.

–Ellos se hubiesen negado, los conozco, y tú también, así que mejor los hice felices.

–Suena más como a cochino arrepentimiento –contestó.

–Como sea, pero lo hice ¿Qué has hecho por ellos? –Lo observó –no eres capaz de cortar el césped cuando mamá lo pide.

–Tengo una pierna mal –le recordó.

–Ronald…

–Ya lo sé –sonrió –no es como si me faltada, cojeara o algo así, pero a veces funciona el hecho de decir "Me duele".

–Eres un mal hijo.

–Lo sé, prometo que ayudaré a mamá con el césped cada que lo pida de ahora en adelante.

–Bien –sonrió.

–Si tú les dices la verdad sobre la casa.

–Van a apalearme.

–Y yo disfrutaré viendo –la observó.

–Se supone que eres mi favorito ¿no?

–Yo nunca dije que fueras mi favorita; tengo seis hermanos.

–Cinco de ellos hombres, soy la única chica en ellos –hizo puchero –ni siquiera porque soy la niña pequeña de todos soy tu favorita –aprovechó el alto para acercar su rostro al de su hermano –ni siquiera mi cara triste te conmueve, no tienes sentimientos –incrementó el puchero cuando él no volteo a verla.

–Tan sensible como una roca –murmuró cuando Ginny se alejó de él.

–Ya lo noté –le sacó la lengua divertida.

–Si no le hubieses hablado a Hermione, podríamos ir a casa, y pasar la tarde con la familia.

–No, hoy no, hoy es sólo nuestro hasta que llegue Hermione –sonrió –así ya no podrás quejarte.

–Yo me quejé porque no pasas tiempo con _toda_ la familia.

–Como sea, eso podrá ser mañana –asintió y aplaudió emocionada.

–Eres como una niña pequeña, no puedo creer que tengas tanto dinero en el banco y que tus compañeros de trabajo te tengan tanto miedo.

–Tú también me temes –lo observó de soslayo.

–No es verdad –frunció el ceño.

–Cuando estoy molesta me temes, tengo el carácter de mamá, _cariño._

–Bueno, eso es cierto –sonrió.

**– &–**

Hermione llegó a las nueve de la noche al apartamento de Ginny, ni siquiera tocó, abrió la puerta, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Ron.

–No se supone que tienes sólo un repuesto –la observó.

–Sí, pero tengo un repuesto del repuesto, por si lo pierdo –sonrió –hola –se acercó a él, rodeo su cuello y lo besó –hacia mucho que no pasábamos la noche juntos.

–Ahm –Ginny se aclaró la garganta –puedo dejarlos solos –sugirió.

–Me agrada tu idea –sonrió Hermione.

–Si me ocupan para algo, estaré fuera el resto de la noche.

–Espera, espera –Ron se alejó de Hermione –oye ¿A dónde piensas ir?

–Con alguno de sus amantes ¿no creías que le era fiel a un simio como Dean, o si? –se burló.

–Iré a casa de Lavander, lo prometo –elevó una mano y la otra la llevó a su corazón.

–Los gemelos hacen eso cada que mienten –frunció el ceño Ron.

–Es bueno que ellos sean sólo gemelos, no trillizos –les guiñó un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta.

**– &–**

Hermione observó a Ron, estaba serio, como se comportaba últimamente.

–No hubiese echado a Ginny si sabía que te pondrías como antes, Ronald.

–No es tan cómodo tener sexo con mi novia en la casa de mi hermana.

–Piensa que ella también tiene sexo aquí.

–Pero es su casa, Hermione.

–Igualaremos el marcador, la dejaremos tener una noche de pasión con Dean en la casa –besó el cuello de Ron.

–Pero no en nuestro cuarto –sonrió un tanto incómodo.

–Prometido.

Las manos de Ron fueron hasta la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, la castaña sonrió aun en los labios de Ron, acarició los pectorales de éste y después rodeo las caderas de él cuando la jaló hacia arriba, el beso se hizo un poco más apresurado de lo que normalmente se hacía, por lo regular comenzaban lento y después iban aumentando la intensidad, a lo mejor era la excitación del lugar, no todos los días tenían oportunidad de hacerlo en el apartamento de Ginny.

–La habitación es por allá –le informó Hermione agitada con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Bien –sonrió él y caminó con Hermione en brazos hasta la habitación que le indicó.

Se dejó caer en la cama junto con ella, que sonrió y lo besó delicadamente, acarició su mejilla.

–Me encanta que las cosas entre nosotros estén mejorando –susurró.

–Las cosas entre nosotros no han ido mal, Hermione –frunció el ceño.

–Has estado un poco neurótico últimamente, no puedes negarlo.

–Es algo normal, haces planes conmigo y después llamas porque te quedarás trabajando.

–No tendría que quedarme trabajando si te comportaras como un novio normal.

–Soy un novio normal, la única diferencia es que mi pierna tiene metal.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso Ron.

–Pues no entiendo mi anormalidad –frunció los labios y se paró.

–A eso, no inicie esta conversación para terminar peleados, sólo fue un comentario donde te hice saber lo mucho que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, ya sea en la cama o fuera de ella.

–Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo también –colocó sus manos en sus caderas y se cuadró frente a ella.

–Veré si Ginny no está muy lejos, es un poco injusto que la echara de su propio apartamento para que al final, no pasara nada.

Ron la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él en un gesto de arrepentimiento, tenía razón, Hermione trabajaba cada vez más, y él no había podido distinguir el hecho de que era lo que le molestaba más, que ella trabajara una larga jornada laboral, o el hecho de que había estado más cerca de Ginny que inclusive él.

–No le llames, hagamos que valga la pena nuestra noche aquí –la besó.

La volvió a llevar hasta la cama y comenzó a quitarle el saco color beige que llevaba puesto, la blusa color hueso que le quedaba un poco floja fue la siguiente, Ron pegó sus labios al pecho de la chica cuando notó el encaje blanco de su sostén, deslizó sus manos desde sus costillas hasta las caderas de la castaña y comenzó a besar su cuello de una manera pasional.

Ella se alejó para quitarle la playera que dejaba poco a la imaginación, cuando lo conoció estaba apenas en forma, con su accidente había durado dos años en recuperación, después de eso le perdió la pista, pero hacía tan sólo tres años que se habían vuelto a encontrar, se había dado cuenta que toda esa ira la había concentrado en el gimnasio, estaba atlético, cada musculo tenía su forma como se suponía que tendría que tenerla, y gustaba de presumir sus pectorales marcados que a más de una chica la hacía babear.

Gimió cuando las manos anchas del chico comenzaron a masajear sus pechos, besaba su cuello y lamía dirigiéndose hasta su lóbulo, volvió a besarla, se alejó de ella y bajó el cierre y desabotonó la falda de la chica, la bajó junto con las medias, acarició lentamente las piernas de ésta y unió sus labios a ellas, otorgando pequeños besos húmedos a donde sus labios se acercaban, la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y quitó las pantaletas blancas de Hermione, las arrojó hacía donde no estorbaran.

La castaña se removió cuando la lengua de Ronald se acercó a su intimidad, explorándola como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, y es que él siempre lo hacía, le hacía el amor como si jamás se lo hubiese hecho antes, y cada vez era igual o más excitante que la anterior, se alejó de ella cuando la escuchó gemir aún más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía, llevó su mano hasta su lubricado sexo e introdujo uno de sus largos y gordos dedos en el interior de la chica, que no pudo evitar volver a gemir, provocando la risa de su novio que unió uno más de sus dedos al juego.

–Ron –chilló de placer.

–Espera un poco, Herms –sonrió –es muy pronto aun.

Pegó sus labios a una de las entrepiernas de la chica sin perder el rito de su mano en ningún momento, pasó su lengua desde la rodilla hasta que se unió a sus dedos.

Se alejó de ella cuando la sintió convulsionarse sobre la cama, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Ron con una sonrisa, le indicó que se recostara en la cama y él obedeció.

Gateo un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la erección de su novio y la introdujo en su boca, haciéndolo gemir, haciéndola sonreír a ella.

La mano ancha fue hasta la cabeza de la castaña para hacer un poco más rápida la acción, cerró los ojos cuando a pesar de eso, siguió haciendo el movimiento lento.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar nombrarla, en su cabeza la castaña no ocupaba el lugar entre sus piernas, sino otra persona, no quería equivocarse al nombrarla.

Tomó el mentón de Hermione y la llevó hasta su boca y la besó mientras ésta se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, guiando a su miembro al interior de ella, haciéndola gemir y a él gruñir del placer.

Era el sexo más apasionado que habían tenido, al menos en esa semana, el movimiento circular de caderas de Hermione sobre él era todo menos lento y las embestidas que él le otorgaba eran rápidas, pasionales, la dejó debajo de él para poder hacer el vaivén aún más rápido, mordió el labio inferior de la chica haciéndola gruñir y jalar su cabello en respuesta al placer.

**– &–**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana Hermione se levantó a duchar, él sólo se acomodó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque no estaba dormido.

–Estuvo bien –escuchó a Hermione hablar.

–Por lo menos la pasaron bien –contestó Ginny en tono neutral.

–Sí, lo único malo es que me verán extraño por que vaya con la misma ropa a la oficina.

–No seas boba, puedes usar algo de mi armario, no sería la primera vez.

–Bueno, ¿estás segura? No lo sé, puedo usar ese traje sastre café.

–Tengo varios, Hermione.

–El que nunca me quieres prestar, ese de blusa a cuadros, corbata, saco con doble bolsa en el lado izquierdo, ya sabes, formal e informal, Ginny, ese traje ha sido mi sueño desde que lo vi.

–El Rag and bone primavera 2009.

–Exacto –contestó emocionada.

–Puedes tomarlo –sonrió.

–Eres la mejor amiga –la abrazó y corrió hasta el cuarto de Ginny.

Ron observó a su hermana sonreír, tenía puestos unos jeans flojos y un sweater tejido con una G, su cabello iba en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, se alejó de ahí sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Quince minutos después, Hermione se sentó junto a él, el traje que llevaba le quedaba bien, pero no pudo evitar imaginar a su hermana en él, si a Hermione le lucía espectacular ¿cómo luciría en ella?

–Ginny está preparándote el desayuno –lo besó –pagaré por el favor después, así que desquítate por el tiempo que te ha descuidado, sin arrepentimientos tontos –sonrió –nos veremos en casa después.

–Iré a ver a mis padres –dijo con voz ronca.

–Lleva a Ginny, le hace falta vida familiar –sonrió.

–Lo haré, te veré un poco noche ¿no te molesta?

–Para nada, tengo que hacer trabajo hasta tarde, te amo, no lo olvides.

–Claro que no lo haré, Hermione, yo también te amo.

_Mentiroso._

Se colocó sus bóxer y salió a la sala, Ginny estaba en la cocina, por lo poco que pudo ver estaba haciendo huevo revuelto y tocino.

–Luce sensacional –murmuró detrás de ella, con apenas unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo con el de ella.

– ¡Oh santos cielos! –se echó hacia atrás chocando con el pecho desnudo de él.

–Lo siento, no sabía que tenías la conciencia tan cochina –sonrió.

–Pensé que estabas dormido –reprochó.

–No, pero ¿pensabas llevarme el desayuno a la cama? –sujetó las caderas de Ginny.

–No, ¿por qué haría eso?

–Porque soy tu hermano favorito.

–Al menos el único que no vino al mundo con un gemelo.

–Así que los gemelos en realidad son tus favoritos.

–No sería ético tener un hermano favorito, los demás podrían sentirse ofendidos.

–Pero quieres ser mi favorita.

–No tengo una hermana menor o mayor la cual se pueda sentir desplazada en tu cariño –sonrió.

–Es bueno saberlo, lo que pides no es justo.

–No debes confundir justicia con equidad, Ron –sonrió.

–Ah ¿y qué es equidad? Instrúyeme.

–Equidad, del latín _aequitas_ , de _aequus_ , "Igual"; del griego…

–Sí, sí, no quiero la etimología –frunció el ceño.

–Bueno te diré la definición, virtud de la justicia del caso en concreto –sonrió al ver el gesto de su hermano.

–Eso tampoco ayuda mucho.

–Lo sé, sólo quería ver tu cara de tonto al no entender –se burló ella.

–Habla en un idioma conocido y te entenderé –sentenció Ron.

–Bien –lo observó divertida y puso su atención a la estufa –Cualidad que mueve a dar a cada uno lo que merece, o en su caso, justicia, imparcialidad en un trato o un reparto, también "bondadosa templanza habitual"; a la propensión a dejarse guiar por el deber o por la conciencia, más que por la justicia o por la ley escrita, o en términos…

–Ya, no es como si estuviera en clases de leyes.

–Oh, yo sólo te estaba instruyendo ¿no es lo que querías? –lo observó sobre su hombro, Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Tú eres muy equitativa entonces ¿cierto? Por qué nos das a cada uno de nosotros lo que merecemos.

–No, los hubiese pateado si fuera equitativa –se rió.

Le sirvió un enorme plato con huevo y tocino, jugo de naranja y lo necesario para que desayunara.

–Eh –la detuvo cuando se alejó rumbo a la sala.

–Eh… ¿faltó algo? –lo observó.

–El hecho de que no piensas desayunar conmigo, eso faltó.

–Oh, perdón, desayuné muy temprano, y después me tomé un té con Hermione –se encogió de hombros.

–Me imagino que te detuviste en algún sitio a desayunar sola.

–Bueno –hizo una mueca –Malfoy me habló por la mañana, no entendía algo de uno de los expedientes, me dijo que si podía venir a mi apartamento, pensé en ustedes teniendo una noche/mañana de pasión y le dije que no, me invitó a desayunar para solucionar su duda.

–Saliste con él.

–Yo no saldría con él si no fueran cosas del trabajo, lo sabes, no me cae muy bien, buen provecho.

–Aun así piensas dejarme desayunando solo.

–Bien, iré por unas cosas, mientras, puedes comenzar a desayunar.

Fue a la sala y tomó su portafolio y regresó hasta la cocina, se sentó en el taburete frente a él y sacó sus documentos.

–Creí que Moody dijo que te tomaras el resto de la semana para disfrutar de tu familia –la reprendió.

–No hables con la boca llena –frunció el ceño.

–Perdón –masticó y tragó –pero estás rompiendo la orden de tu jefe.

–Me dijo que tenía que dejar en ridículo a los de la capacitación –le mostró los folletos –Draco fue muy amable en traerme esto –sonrió.

–Te trajo hasta acá –frunció el ceño.

–Sí, mi auto no estará listo hasta dentro de dos días, no quería venir por el subterráneo.

–Desayunaron muy temprano.

–Le dije que si se le complicaba algo no importaba la hora, me llamara.

–Suena a pretexto para verte –se encogió de hombros.

–No lo creo, además comprendo que ese caso en particular se le haga complicado.

– ¿Mucho dinero de por medio? –la observó

–Lo siento, mi boca es una tumba cuando se refiera al trabajo.

–Supongo, espero que él también.

–Bueno, sin duda me ha dejado con una buena impresión, le gusta trabajar, no todos se quedan hasta las cuatro de la mañana con su supervisor –se encogió de hombros –y a las cinco le piden que mejor se vean en persona –sonrió.

–Te agrado el _desayuno_ al parecer.

–Un poco, y hablando de desayunos ¿terminaste?

–Sí, extraño el desayuno de mamá.

–Nadie se había quejado de mis desayunos.

–Me imagino que la mayoría quieren quedar bien comiendo tu comida y así llevarte a la cama.

– ¿Quién haría eso? –se burló.

–Yo lo haría.

– ¿Hermione cocina bien? Porque ahora me he quedado con esa duda, por lo regular hago yo el desayuno cuando ella y Lavander se quedan, nunca se han quejado, Dean tampoco –frunció los labios –la dejaré cocinar alguna vez.

–Me iré, comeré algo en el camino –se levantó, Ginny lo observó de soslayo y se mordió el labio.

Si le teñían el pelo y le quitaban las pecas, tal vez luciría como cualquier otro chico de Inglaterra, pero era su hermano, por esa razón sus pensamientos encaminados a su casi desnudes tenían que detenerse en ese preciso momento.

–Por lo menos podrías ducharte –le comentó, Ron volteo a verla con una sonrisa divertida.

–Me imagino que también tienes ropa que puedas prestarme –elevó una ceja.

–No creo que seas de la talla de Dean –caminó hasta su habitación.

–Tienes ropa de Dean Thomas aquí –la sujetó del brazo.

–Auch –se soltó –solía pasar un par de noches aquí cuando teníamos que trabajar en un caso juntos –se encogió de hombros.

–Trabajar –murmuró no muy convencido.

–Ronald, cuando tengo que trabajar trabajo, no lo uso de pretexto para terminar teniendo sexo con la persona.

–Claro, supongo que tengo que creerte.

–Espera –colocó sus manos en los pectorales de su hermano y al notarlo se puso roja –tengo un poco de ropa que pensaba regalarle a los gemelos, está nueva, pero puede quedarte.

–Comenzaré a sentirme menos preciado si sigues hablando de los gemelos –se cruzó de brazos.

–Cierto, entonces puedes irte oliendo a fluidos.

–Llegaré rápido –besó su mejilla y fue a la habitación.

Siguió su propio consejo cuando Ron se fue, tomó una ducha y se quedó bajo la regadera un tiempo extra, no podía hacerlo tan seguido, se puso unos jeans y una playera de tirantes, observó el sweater que dejó sobre el sofá en su habitación, hacía mucho que no se los ponía, optó por uno guinda, su madre le enviaba uno cada año, así que tenía bastantes.

Almorzó un emparedado y se dedicó a revisar todo lo referente a la capacitación, contestó los mensajes de Hermione y de Lavander, y cuando no tuvo más que hacer, se recostó sobre el sofá y se quedó dormida, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía una siesta, por corta que fuera.

–Dime que sigues viva, por favor –escuchó en su oído y después sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal –Ginny –sintió algo pesado en su cadera, abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con la cara de Ron.

– ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! –chilló asustada, él quitó la mano de su cadera.

–Son las dos y media de la tarde, pensé que dijiste que hoy sería día familiar.

–Voy a morir de un infarto por tu culpa, dos, dos en un solo día ¿eso es lo que quieres? Porque ni siquiera eres mi beneficiario si me muero –recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y respiró lo más hondo que pudo.

–No era mi intención, pensé que estabas muerta.

–No tienes tanta suerte –le sonrió.

–Vamos –la jaló de la mano –tenemos un largo camino.

Ginny jugó con las estaciones de radio, hasta que dejó una que no sonaba tan mal.

–Esa canción me recuerda a nosotros –comentó Ron de la nada haciéndola voltear.

–Ahm ¿y por qué? –lo observó.

– _Do you remember the first time? I can't remember a worse time, but you know we've changed so much since then, oh yeah, we've grown._

–Ah ya veo, por eso te gusta esa canción.

–No realmente –se encogió de hombros.

**– &–**

Se bajaron aun hablando de trivialidades, no sabía si a esa hora sus hermanos estarían ahí, o la razón por la cual estarían ahí, después de todo, ya estaban lo bastante grandecitos como para seguir en casa de mamá y papá.

– ¡Hey tú! –chilló George al verla.

–Hola –sonrió.

–No te atrevas a dar un paso más en esta casa.

Observó a Ron y se tensó ¿Por qué el trato mal por parte de George?

–Es uno de tus favoritos –se encogió de hombros Ron, pero aun con el ceño fruncido.

–Ehm… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó.

–Mamá, Ginevra ha vuelto a robar uno de mis sweaters –Chilló George haciendo un gesto de berrinche como si se tratase de un niño dando la queja a su madre en vez de un hombre adulto.

–Venguemos eso, Georgie, eso no puede pasar –lo consoló Fred.

Fred y George se acercaron a ella, que se echó a correr por sugerencia de Ron, pero no es como si pudiese hacer mucho, dos contra uno, Fred la rodeo por la cintura y la elevó girando con ella, haciéndola reír divertida.

–Esto es un atropello a mi persona –chilló divertida.

–Ha sido un atropello a mi guardarropa –contestó George.

– ¡Suéltenme! –gritó entre carcajadas.

–Sostenla, Freddy –pidió George.

–Ya basta, van a asesinarla, y no somos beneficiarios –gruñó Ron.

–Sostenla, bien Ronnie –gritó su madre con una amplia sonrisa desde la ventana, él negó y rodeo la cintura de su hermana mientras George y Fred le quitaban el sweater.

–Es mi sweater –chilló aun entre risas.

–Tiene una G, de George –reprochó el gemelo.

–Y también de Ginevra –se removió entre los brazos de Ron, que la sujetaba fuertemente contra él.

–Tu nombre es Minevra Golly Weasley –se burló George.

Ginny observó a Ron, que no la había soltado.

–Gracias por defenderme –golpeó los pectorales de éste.

–De nada, supongo –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

–Y aun así quieres ser mi hermano favorito –hizo puchero.

–Digamos que quiero ser más que eso, aunque sí tu favorito –se alejó, se quitó el sweater y se lo puso a ella –vas a morirte de frío por culpa de esos tontos.


	5. Panqués

Entraron a la casa después de una mirada intensa por parte de Ron, su madre la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me encanta que estés aquí, cariño, al menos seguido –besó sus mejillas y acunó su rostro entre sus manos –tu padre se pondrá muy feliz al verte.

–Espero que lo haga mamá, sino romperá mi corazón en muchos fragmentos y tendré que buscar la reparación del daño –bromeó.

–Así que le quitarás la casa –concluyó Ron mordiendo un panqué.

–No, en realidad pediría que se me recompensara mediante una cantidad incontable de abrazos por su parte, posiblemente unas cuantas palabras bonitas y muchos besos y mimos.

–Eso no es necesario que los pidas –dijo Fred frunciendo los labios para que se vieran más voluptuosos y caminó hasta ella –sólo necesitabas pedirlos, hermanita.

–No confió en tu buena voluntad –se cruzó de brazos.

–Me he puesto mi bálsamo para labios olor a hongos de rana –sonrió –es muy saludable para los labios, lástima de olor, mira –la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla.

– ¡Basta Fred! Eso huele horrible –hizo una mueca.

–Tú querías mucho cariño de parte de la familia ¿Qué mejor que tu hermano favorito sin su múltiplo? –sonrió dando besos por el resto de su cara.

–Pero sin el bálsamo de excremento –se removió.

–Eres una exagerada, parecieras hermana de Percy –se alejó.

–No… sí soy hermana de Percy –recordó y soltó una risita divertida que contagió a los demás.

–Eso tiene que saberlo Percy, ella es la única a la cual no le avergüenza ser familiar de él.

–Cada que nos preguntan, lo negamos –informó George.

–Hasta mamá lo niega –confirmó Ron recargado en la isla comiendo otro panqué.

–Tú no puedes comer eso –le dijo su madre quitándole el panqué de la mano.

–Mamá –se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

–El doctor lo dijo –lo puso en la isla, pero alejado de él.

–Entonces ¿por qué razón los haces? –se quejó.

–A estas alturas, Ronald Billius Weasley –sentenció su madre –creí que sabías el dato que no eres hijo único.

–Pero sí el más pequeño –se estiró por el panqué pero su madre le dio un manotazo.

–Ginny lo es –frunció el ceño su madre.

–Lo sé, pero me refería a que no comparte lo mismo que yo y mis cinco hermanos, mamá –recordó Ron –ella es una _chica_ y nosotros somos _chicos._

–Aun no nos consta que tú lo seas, Ron –se burló George haciendo que Ginny se riera junto con ellos, pero se detuvo cuando Ron la observó molesto.

–Creo que a Hermione sí –intervino con voz un poco ronca ya que quería reírse.

–Es eso o a Hermione le gustan las chicas –argumentó la Sra. Weasley.

– ¡Mamá! –Chilló Ron –esto es el colmo.

–Lo siento cariño, yo sólo quería bromear junto con tus hermanos, si no lo hago ahora, cuando llegue tu padre él lo hará por mí.

–No pues gracias por el consuelo –frunció el ceño.

Él se unió a la carcajada, aprovechando el momento para tomar el panqué y esconderlo.

–Bien, ahora largo de aquí, déjenme terminar la cena.

–Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Ginny.

–No cariño, no te ofendas, pero ésta receta sólo la conocerás el día que me muera, antes no.

–Oye, entonces ¿cómo me saldrá bien?

–La práctica –sonrió –ve con tus hermanos a jugar en el arenero, corre –se burló su madre.

Se unió a los gemelos en su improvisado juego de fútbol, obviamente ella contra los dos, ya que Ron no pudo unirse a su equipo… o al de los gemelos, cerca de las cinco, el que se unió fue Charlie, que aparte de Ron, era el único prodigio del fútbol en la familia, todos lo jugaban bien, pero no eran tan buenos como sus dos hermanos.

–No es justo que te unas a Charlie para ganarnos –se quejó Fred.

–No es justo que ustedes hagan dos contra uno para ganar –la defendió Charlie.

–Tú que haces aquí, para empezar –comentó George.

–Me regreso en una semana, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis papás, y ustedes, es genial que Ginevra se uniera a nosotros ahora –la abrazó –he venido varias veces y no has estado.

–Nadie me ha informado que has venido –lo abrazó también.

–No nos mires, con que sólo mires a Fred, es como si nos miraras a los dos –sonrió George.

–Vamos adentro, es hora de la cena –sonrió Charlie por el comentario del gemelo.

–Iré por Ron –se soltó Ginny.

Caminó hasta el árbol de melocotón más al fondo, era donde se escondía Ron cuando estaba muy molesto con alguien o cada que se jugaba ese deporte que pensó estaría prohibido en la familia, pero no.

–Tú sí que eres imposible –se quejó, Ron volteo asustado –mamá dijo que no podías comer panqués –frunció el ceño.

–No puedo, pero son deliciosos, es imposible no comerlos.

–Sólo robaste uno –comentó.

–No, sólo recuperé uno de los que había robado mientras se burlaban de mí.

–No sé de donde sacas tanto apetito.

–Hace mucho que no como panqués, es sólo eso, no fui yo quien se comió tres hamburguesas en menos de cinco minutos.

–Tenía hambre –se encogió de hombros –además, soy una chica de buen comer, creo que eso es de Weasley, Weasley que no come como un animal, no es Weasley, sencillo.

–Y no hablemos del apetito sexual –se burló.

–Realmente eso no quiero hablarlo –retrocedió.

– ¿Por qué no? –elevó la vista para verla.

–Porque es incómodo, Ronald, por eso.

–No me incomoda hablar de eso –se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentado sobre una de las raíces.

–No ¿Qué tal anoche con Hermione? –se cruzó de brazos y él sonrió.

– ¿Estás tratando de intimidarme o de retarme? –le sonrió.

–Fuiste tú quien dijo que no le incomodaba hablar de eso, no yo.

–Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de anoche, Ginevra? ¿La parte en la que pensé que estaba contigo en lugar de con ella? –giró hasta su hermana.

–Y-yo… Eso es asqueroso, Ronald –contestó molesta y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

–Pues entonces deberías preguntarle a Hermione que tal la pasó anoche, para que te des una idea que tan asqueroso estuvo –se acercó a ella.

–Me imagino que ella…

–Pregúntale –sonrió –para que sepas de lo que soy capaz de lograr estando con ella pensando en ti, lo único que tienes que imaginar es lo que lograría si en realidad fueras tú.

–Ron –musitó y sus mejillas ardieron aun más haciéndola tragar saliva.

–Ginny –acercó su rostro al de ella.

–R-Ron –tartamudeo cuando el rostro estuvo aun más cerca, la mano fue hasta sus pectorales para detenerlo pero él la retuvo cerca de él por la cintura –R-Ron ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –retuvo la respiración cuando los labios de Ron rozaron los suyos.

–Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo si lo hago, prométemelo –le suplicó.

Ginny asintió rozando aun más sus labios con los de Ron, quien quitó el poco espacio que había entre ellos, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella de manera rápida y posesiva, la sujetó del cuello y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Ginny, mientras seguía besando los labios de la chica de una forma desesperada, como si el mundo fuese a terminar en el momento en que sus labios perdieran el contacto con los de ella.

Se alejó de él completamente agitada, aunque los labios de Ron seguían a milímetros de los de ella, se alejó cuando intentó besarla de nuevo.

–La cena está lista –dijo entrecortadamente.

–En este momento no tengo ánimo para una cena con la familia –volvió a acercarse a ella –sólo quiero volver a besarte –Ginny no permitió que la tocara.

–Me hiciste prometer que no saldría corriendo, pero no volverá a pasar, Ronald, entiende, eso no está bien, además…

–Ginny –sonrió divertido –siempre supe que eras un amor prohibido, pero en las pocas veces que te tenía junto a mí, era suficiente para ser completamente feliz.

–Claro que eres feliz, eres mi hermano, y no soy la felicidad, tú no me amas, tú no puedes amarme…

–Sé que no puedo amarte, porque hay alguien en mi vida, pero… es que sería un pecado mayor si te mirara y no te amara.

–Creí que ese auto te había acomodado las ideas –se alejó un paso más.

–Pues en realidad no es que tuviera mucho que acomodar –se encogió de hombros –sabes muy bien que dejé a Hermione por ti, y volvería a hacerlo.

–Eso no va a pasar –se burló.

– ¿Por qué no? –caminó hasta ella.

–No puedo evitar que la dejes, pero… no hagas una idiotez por un simple beso, Ronald, jamás pasará de nuevo, si no vas a cenar, mis padres se preocuparán.

–No iré –se dejó caer.

–Como quieras.

Se alejó rumbo a la casa, se acomodó el cabello, y por mucho que su mente insistió, su cerebro no dio la orden para quitarse los rastros del beso de Ron.

–Por fin, tardaron horrores –comentó su madre y la observó seria –y bien ¿dónde se ha quedado tu hermano?

–Creo que le ha afectado un poco ver a Charlie jugar –mintió descaradamente.

–Lo siento mamá –se disculparon los gemelos –él fue quien nos dijo que no por su accidente el deporte familiar tenía que dejar de ser el deporte familiar.

–No les tengo que recordar sus dos años posteriores a ese accidente –los reprendió su padre.

–Vamos papá, Ron sólo quería llamar la atención, como siempre.

–Pues comprendo un poco –intervino Charlie –perdió su vida con ese maldito accidente, todo su futuro en una maldita pierna.

–Iré a hablar con él –su madre se limpió las manos y salió.

Todos comenzaron una discusión sobre el accidente de Ron, él les había dicho que había estado tan emocionado por su buena actuación y porque tenía que regresar al siguiente día para firmar el contrato que cruzó corriendo la calle y no se fijó que el autobús venía en una velocidad imparable.

–Pero me las vas a pagar, Ronald Billius Weasley –su madre entró a la cocina jalando a Ron del brazo –ya eres un adulto y te sigues comportando como un niño.

–Así que… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

–Tu hijo –contestó y dejó las envolturas de los panquecitos sobre la mesa –se fue a esconder a ese árbol a comerse mis panqués, con razón no tenías hambre, Ronald Billius Weasley.

–Te has enamorado de mi nombre completo hoy ¿no mamá? –frunció el ceño.

–Deberías perder todas las abdominales –lo golpeó en el estómago.

–Jamás, esos panquecitos me enviarán un mes entero al gimnasio, no puedo permitir perder mis abdominales, con eso conquisto chicas.

–Supongo que no puedes conquistarlas con una buena charla ¿cierto? –Charlie se burló de él.

–Las charlas son realmente irrelevantes si sabes tenerlas felices en la cama –se encogió de hombros.

–Sin una pierna y un casanova –rieron los gemelos.

–Perdí una pierna, pero en realidad puedo usarlo de pierna, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean de…

–Ya basta –intervino el Sr. Weasley –su hermana está presente.

–Únete a la plática Ginny –sonrió George.

–Lo siento George –frunció los labios y se levantó el sweater de Ron para mostrar su vientre plano –pero la que más pequeño tiene el pene deberé ser yo –pasó la mano por su vientre –ningún bulto –se encogió de hombros.

–Ya lo veo, tal pareciera que eres niña –sonrió Charlie.

–Lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

–Pero aun así debes saber de Penes –continúo Fred –no nos digas que después de tantos años viviendo sola en Londres sigues siendo casta –sonrió burlón.

–Me sorprende el hecho de que ninguno se inmuten en hablar de su apetito sexual –dijo roja mirando a Ron que la observaba atento.

–No hay que avergonzarse, es algo natural ¿o no lo es? –elevó una ceja George.

–Pues entonces deberían integrar a nuestros padres –sugirió.

–No, eso es asqueroso –se quejaron todos.

–Yo sólo decía –sonrió.

–Pero contesta, no vas a dejarnos con la duda.

–No hay nadie en el mundo que sea un santo completo –se encogió de hombros.

– ¡No eres una ñoña! –la abrazaron los gemelos.

–íbamos a buscarte un novio, por si estabas demasiado ocupada para conseguirte uno.

–Supongo que soy la única que tiene hambre, mamá –sonrió.

–Cambio de tema –se observaron todos –sales con alguien.

–Terminé con él, de hecho.

–Ya veo, por eso tienes tiempo para nosotros –intervino su padre.

–No es eso, pero me alegra tener tiempo para la familia.

La cena fue tranquila, por fortuna para Ginny, cambiaron de tema y se dedicaron a dar el resumen de sus respectivos días en el trabajo, sonrió en cada broma de los gemelos al igual que en las de Charlie, Ron sólo hacía comentarios cortos, estaba molesto, todos lo notaron, aunque pensaron que era por el regaño de su madre por la cantidad ridícula que había comido de panquecitos.

–Ya es un poco tarde –intervino Ginny viendo su reloj –nos veremos después mamá –besó la mejilla de su madre.

–Espero que no tardes mucho en volver, cariño –su padre sonrió y se sintió una mala persona.

–Claro que no, no se preocupen, vendré seguido.

–En esta semana –intervino Charlie –quiero pasar tiempo con la familia.

–Claro que vendré –abrazó a su hermano.

Caminó junto con Ron en silencio, se subió al auto, se giró asustada cuando sintió la respiración de su hermano en el cuello.

–Ron –chilló – ¿Qué se supone que haces?

–Tu cinturón de seguridad.

–Eso mismo iba a hacer –frunció el ceño molesta –puedes hacerte aun lado y conducir.

–Que genio, yo sólo quería ser atento.

–No necesitas ser atento, eres mi hermano y sé lo desconsiderado que puedes llegar a ser.

–No deberías matar las buenas intenciones de nadie, Ginevra.

–Tú no puedes tener ninguna buena intención, ya las dejaste claras.

–No te molestó ese beso, para ser honestos.

Bajó el seguro de la puerta de Ginny cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse para deleite de Ron en un apasionado beso que el mismo inició y provocó, intentó cruzar hasta el lado del copiloto, bajó hasta el mentón de la chica y después comenzó a besar su cuello.

–Ron –se quejó ella mientras él besaba su hombro y acariciaba sus piernas

–Es un poco incómodo –murmuró y tentando a su suerte continúo –deberíamos usar la parte trasera del auto –volvió a besarla.

– ¿Estás loco o qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? –lo empujó con suficiente fuerza.

–Tienes razón, aun estamos fuera de la casa de nuestros padres.

–Definitivamente estás loco –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad –no voy a irme contigo.

–No seas ridícula –bufó y azotó la portezuela y la siguió.

–Ridícula, ya basta, Ronald, somos hermanos, no sé como se te puede olvidar eso.

–Pues no es una tarea fácil, para ser honestos, lo curioso es que tú no lo olvidas, pero aun así, no evitas mis besos, sólo admítelo, Ginny, esto no es algo unilateral.

–Creo que tienes algún tipo de desequilibrio mental –regresó hasta la casa de sus padres.

**– &–**

Observó al chico junto a ella que no decía nada, sólo conducía serio.

–Así que… realmente no tienes ningún problema –rompió el silencio.

–No –contestó –pero mi única duda es ¿por qué recurriste a mí?

–Mi auto estará listo en dos días –se excusó.

–Ginevra, hace dos días que nos conocemos, y aun así crucé media ciudad para venir por ti a la casa de tus padres para llevarte a tu casa con un pretexto tan ridículo por el cuál me llamaste.

–Espera, para mí nada es ridículo tratándose de mi trabajo, el Sr. Moody me dijo que tenía que vigilarte, te agradezco que vinieras por mí, pero era en serio, la última vez que me hablaste, no te noté muy convencido por mi explicación, el Sr. Moody dio ordenes directas de que fuera Dean el que se encargara de esos casos, y yo te puse a ti a cargo, era en serio, voy a demostrarle a Dean que…

–Sí esto es por una maldita pelea entre novios, te pediría que no me metieras…

–No es eso, él y yo no somos novios ¿de acuerdo? Terminamos.

–Y te dejó tirada con tus padres.

–Dean no es mi problema, jamás se lo presente a mis padres.

– ¿A cuantos chicos les has presentado a tus padres?

–No creo que eso te incumba.

–Te recuerdo de nuevo la distancia y sobretodo la hora ¿cierto?

–Y yo te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a venir por mí.

–No te escuchabas muy bien al teléfono, por lo menos estabas en casa de tus padres, no me imagino en un lugar peor.

–Aun así, gracias.

–Algo me dice que tengo que guardar esa disculpa, porque no las escucharé muy seguido –sonrió.

–Eres un idiota, no soy una persona…

–Eres un alíen, una bruja, un duende, un…

–Estoy hablando que no soy una persona soberbia.

–Eso suena bien.

Draco le fue diciendo sus propuestas para los casos en los que apenas había comenzado a trabajar, ella hacía correcciones a las propuestas y hacía sugerencias, él las aceptaba, el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, realmente dudaba que Draco Malfoy siempre fuera de esa manera, después de todo, muchos decían que era un déspota, egocéntrico y un perfecto rey de hielo, pero a pesar de mostrarse egocéntrico con ella, no lo era lo suficiente, y se comportaba a la altura, tal vez por el hecho de que era algo así como su jefa, y sabía que tenía que quedar bien para poder deslindarse de la imagen que dejó su padre sobre él.

–Supongo que no te molesta que nos veamos a una hora más decente –la observo.

–No, para nada, sólo dime en donde…

–Si no te molesta, puedo venir a tu apartamento.

–Ahm…

–Por que bueno, no creo que te agrade la idea de ir a mi apartamento.

–Así que ¿a que hora vendrías? –Draco sonrió.

–Puedes decirle al gorila de tu hermano que venga, no me molesta, sólo quiero tratar lo que hemos hablado ahora.

–Sé y puedo defenderme yo sola.

–De acuerdo, sólo era una sugerencia por si no confiabas en mí, no te culpo, no muchos confían en mí.

–Lo imagino, pero… también sé que no es tu culpa, así que no te preocupes, lo único que me interesa sobre ti es tu rendimiento –él sonrió burlón –laboral, mal pensado.

–De acuerdo, te veré en unas horas –dijo divertido y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Ginny entró por fin a su apartamento, fue hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, había sido una tarde bastante extraña, se giró agitada cuando un olor familiar le llegó y se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que era por el sweater que llevaba puesto.

Se sintió estúpida, le encantaría que él estuviera ahí, volver a besarlo como hacía unas horas lo había hecho, pero que no podía permitirse hacerle saber que lo deseaba como él mismo lo hacía, deseaba poder olvidarse de que eran hermanos y entregarse a la loca idea y a esos sentimientos que crecían cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

Si tan sólo Ron pudiera ser el chico que pudiese llevar a casa, pero no como su hermano, sino como el chico con el que salía.

**– &–**

Se levantó quejándose por la insistencia del timbre, caminó con pesadez y abrió, frente a ella estaba un atractivo Draco Malfoy, el cabello revuelto era lo único fuera de lugar con su traje a la medida.

–Buenos días –saludó.

–Días –contestó bostezando –pasa –se hizo aun lado.

–Traje algo –le mostró una enorme bolsa –dijiste que te había gustado el desayuno, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de traerlo.

–Gracias –cerró la puerta.

–No tienes buena cara, si quieres me voy.

–Claro que no, quiero que esos expedientes queden listos en la brevedad.

–Me parece perfecto, mientras más rápido los terminemos, más rápido podremos comenzar nuevos.

–Me encanta tu efectividad y tu forma de pensar, cuando inicie en la firma deduje que mientras unos hacían un solo expediente por mes, yo podía hacer tres, así de esa forma avanzaba más rápido.

–Es por eso que ahora trabajas con diecisiete –la observó.

–Bueno, a veces la práctica ayuda mucho, toma asiento, ehm… por lo regular con Dean trabajo en la mesa, pero… puedes sentarte donde gustes…

–No creo que esa oferta se extienda hasta la cama de tu habitación –Ginny volteó a verlo y él elevó una ceja en coqueteo.

–No, la oferta no va más allá –se acercó a él que no retrocedió.

–Es una lástima, porque desde ayer no puedo quitarme la idea de estar aquí, y ahora… la comodidad de tu cama…

–Perdón si interrumpo –habló Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

–Al final no confiaste mucho en mí ¿he? –le sonrió alejándose.

–Por supuesto que no, te dije que no…

–Está bien –dijo sin darle importancia –anoche te lo dije…

–Anoche –repitió Ron cerrando la puerta.

–Sé un poco educado ¿quieres? –lo reprendió Ginny.

–Es Draco Malfoy, no importan mis modales.

–A mi me importan –gruñó ella.

–Hola –fue hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla prolongando el contacto.

–Ron –tocó sus abdominales por el placer de hacerlo.

–Malfoy.

–Weasley –contestó seco.

–Así que ayer le hablaste porque eres un inútil y no entiendes.

–En realidad –volteó a verlo y después a ella –tu hermanita me habló a mí, fui por ella a la casa de tus padres y bueno, no fue tan necesario, fue una noche realmente increíble –le guiñó un ojo –gracias por dejarme ir a bañar y por el desayuno, pero no quiero mentirle a tu hermano.

–No pasó –jaló a Ron para que no llegara hasta Draco.

–Sólo bromeo, Weasley.

–Más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada, no voy a dejar que pongas la reputación de mi hermana en boca de todos.

–Me gusta más la idea de tener su boca en la mía –se encogió de hombros –lamentablemente no es posible.

–Dijiste que no te agrada ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí entonces? –se giró enfadado hasta él.

–Es trabajo, Ronald, sólo trabajo, puedes marcharte, esto es confidencial.

–Tu confidencial y mi confidencial no tienen el mismo significado, Ginevra.

–De hecho si lo tienen –intervino Draco desde el otro lado del lugar –es sólo cuestión de subjetividad.

–Nadie te está hablando a ti –lo observó.

–Mejor me voy, terminaré esto yo sólo, como pueda.

–No harás eso –dijo en advertencia.

–Claro que lo haré –los ojos de Malfoy brillaron aun más grises.

–Déjalo que haga lo que quiera –murmuró Ron.

–Vas a quedarte sentado y sin hablar –le ordenó a su hermano que sonrió en satisfacción –y si alguien se entera de lo que se trate aquí, te juro que…

–No diré nada –levantó una mano y se llevó la otra al corazón.

–Eres imposible –negó ofuscada.

–No voy a dejar que Draco Malfoy se acerque a ti, no mientras viva ¿me escuchas? –Bajó la voz –sé que las relaciones entre hermanos no son posibles, pero… en éste caso en concreto, lo es, y no sólo se presenta de forma unilateral, el hecho de que lleves mi sweater aun puesto lo deja en claro, sólo admítelo.

–Ronald, no voy admitir lo que no pasa en mí, el hecho de que aun lleve puesto tu sweater es por el mismo hecho de que aun llevo puesto el mismo atuendo de ayer, incluidos los tenis, porque sólo me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé dormida

–Subjetividad –contestó serio y sin poder evitarlo ella se rió.

Observó a su hermano durante todo el rato, él le regresaba la mirada cómplice, de nada había servido que lo negara, esas miradas dejaban en claro que Ron tenía razón, el asunto de esos sentimientos en concreto, era un asunto bilateral.

–Por fin se fue –comentó agradecido Ron al ver su reloj.

–No son cosas que se terminan en una o dos horas –comentó acercándose a él.

–Sí, lo sé, pero… he estado deseando besarte desde que llegué hasta aquí –la sujetó de la cintura y la besó –mi alma podrá arder en el infierno pero sin duda el tenerte lo vale.

Le quitó su sweater después de que el beso se hiciera desesperado, volvió a rodear la delgada cintura de Ginny pegándola a él, besó su cuello, su hombro deslizando suavemente el tirante de su playera y su sostén.

–Ron –musitó agitada –no.

–Es inevitable que pase, Ginny –la observó –y lo sabes, porque sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, y tampoco te importa ese enorme obstáculo llamado familiar.

–Parentesco –corrigió y pegó sus labios a los de él.

La llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella, se alejó agitado para quitarse la sudadera que tenía puesta, la jaló de la cadera para quedar frente a frente en un beso apasionado, hacía tanto tiempo había estado deseando estar así con ella, que ahora le parecía casi un sueño, su mano bajó hasta la pierna de la chica y metiendo la suya entre las de ella, siguió el movimiento de Ginny hasta quedar sobre ella, bajó sus manos suavemente hasta el dobladillo de su playera y sus dedos acariciaron la cálida y suave piel de ella, le quitó la playera lentamente, besando su vientre, su estómago, entre sus pechos, coloco sus manos sobre los pechos menudos, que comparados con sus manos, lucían pequeños, gruñó al momento de masajearlos, con una sola mano desabrochó el sostén, lo dejó junto a ellos, le sonrió haciéndola sonrojarse, así que se acercó a ella y la besó.

Bajó los jeans de Ginny y sonrió al ver las pantaletas de encaje que había visto sobre su sofá cuando Hermione lo mandó por ella, lucían mejor de lo que lucían en su pervertida imaginación, imaginarla ese día con lencería de encaje hizo que desarrollara cierto placer por ese tipo de lencería en especial.

Acarició todo el torso de Ronald logrando que su respiración se contuviera, pero el tacto sobre la playera por mucho que estuviera ceñida a su cuerpo, no era lo mismo, así que se removió debajo de él, lo empujó aun lado, tranquilizándolo cuando se sentó a horcajadas en él, subió su playera y arrojándola en dirección desconocida acarició su pecho, había querido acariciar su piel desnuda desde ayer que lo vio pasearse por su apartamento en bóxers, cada uno de sus bíceps, lo miró como una tonta fascinada, él tenía que estar acostumbrado a que las chicas lo miraran de esa forma, pero no le importó, sintió su respiración agitada bajo ella, tal vez estaba muy pesada, sentarse sobre su estómago sin duda le estaba dando dificultades para respirar.

–No –la detuvo cuando se dispuso a quitarse de encima de él.

Así que sólo se hizo hacia atrás, quedando en dirección a su erección, la sujetó de la cintura y se incorporó para besar su hombro, su pecho, su cuello, su mentón, acarició su cintura, sus caderas y la aproximó más a él.

Se perdió en el beso que le otorgó, tanto, que por un minuto, se olvidó de quien eran ellos, y lo que los unía.

–No –lo detuvo al sentir el movimiento para quitarse los pantalones –no lo hagas.

– ¿Hacer qué? –interrogó agitado.

–No te los quites –lo besó.

–Va a ser incómodo por no decir imposible hacerlo con mis pantalones puestos y cerrados, Ginny.

–No vamos a hacer nada más, Ronald –se quitó de encima de él, que no la detuvo por el aturdimiento.

Se levantó un poco frustrada de la cama, se puso su sostén y su ropa, dejó el sweater de Ron en la cama y caminó hasta la sala.

Ron rodeo la cintura de Ginny desde atrás, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida, giró en sus brazos para topárselo con el torso desnudo aun, se sonrojó, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por todas las hormonas, por el cuerpo atractivo de su hermano olvidando lo más importante, _eran hermanos,_ por lo tanto, el sexo entre ellos estaba prohibido, por mucho que se deseasen, tal vez era eso, tal vez sólo se sentían atraídos por el físico, pero el hecho de imaginarse a si misma en una escena sexual con Ron no le provocaba ningún tipo de asco como cuando intentó lo mismo con alguno de sus otros hermanos, el hecho mínimo de imaginar un beso con Percy o Charlie le provocaba arcadas, ¿por qué con Ron no? Si también era su hermano.

– ¿Vas a decirme porque me detuviste?

–No puedo hacer eso contigo, Ron.

–Te da asco la idea de hacer el amor conmigo pero no el previo a –argumentó.

–Créeme que no es eso –rodó los ojos.

–Pues entonces no entiendo nada –se quejó.

–Digamos que la idea de hacerlo contigo sale bastante bien en mi cabeza.

–Bueno, saldrá mucho mejor en la realidad, así como el hecho de que ese encaje rosa luzca más provocador en la realidad que en mi imaginación –objetó haciéndola sonrojar.

–Ninguna parte de mí duda de lo que eres capaz de lograr, Ron, el hecho de tenerte cerca me hace vibrar.

–Te amo –la sujetó de las mejillas al ver su mirada torturada –no hay nada en el mundo que yo desee más que estar contigo, Ginny, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, y a su vez que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo tú feliz a mi lado, no a lado de nadie más. Quiero ser yo, el hombre que te haga sentir viva, de la misma manera en la que tú me haces sentir –pegó su frente a la de ella y después le otorgó un delicado beso.

–Me haces sentir dichosa, Ron, pero no tengo la capacidad de olvidar lo que somos.

–Somos dos personas enamoradas, eso es lo único que somos, dos personas enamoradas que tuvieron la desdichada fortuna de caer en la misma familia.

–Y es eso lo que me detiene a continuar –murmuró –esa desdichada fortuna es la que me detiene, mi sentido común domina por completo a mis impulsos, Ron.

–Voy a ser capaz de que tus sentimientos acribillen a tu sentido común, ya verás que al final del día, yacerás agotada entre mis brazos –la besó.

Ginny se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, no de la forma en la que él hubiese esperado, pero jamás había yacido en sus brazos jamás, era una sensación abrumadora, quería sentirse así el resto de su vida, quería que fuera Ginny la que durmiera y despertara a su lado.

Cerró los ojos lleno de culpa, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione, la estaba privando de buscar a un hombre que la mereciera, que la amara de la manera en la que él jamás podría amarla, como pensó que podría amarla, él no era capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez, quería a Hermione, de la misma manera en la que se suponía tenía que querer a Ginny.


End file.
